Bring Me To Rapture
by FullMoonPoet17
Summary: Lilliann Ryan and Amber Lindshaw are two best friends that stumble upon the survivors. Will they be able to survive the apocalypse or will they all kill each other? Rate T for gore and swearing, if it needs a higher rating please tell me. This is a Daryl/OC fic. Let the zombie killing commence!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my newest story! I hope you guys enjoy this and I will be uploading two chapters tonight because this one is super short. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review. Thanks.** **Also I'm editing some chapters while writing the others.**

The world was cold; it didn't matter where she was, she always saw the world as cold. She was born into the coldest part of the world, under the water.

In the Atlantic Ocean deep under the surface there is a city surrounded with glass. People walked through the metal hallways towards different parts of this steel city. There was a bar with a dance floor near the Medical Tavern or the Gather's Garden where trees blossomed with fresh air. If gambling was one's style the Pharaoh's Fortune is where they could be found right next to Rapture's Records. This was her world, this was her home.

Of course this place was no paradise. People soon became mad with the tightening of space as their minds created smaller and smaller rooms for them to fit into. The only cure for this fear was Adam. It destroyed brain cells and recreated them to suppress the anxiety hidden in someone's subconscious. But no one would've guessed the destruction that came with destroying the brain cells. The madness didn't subside instead it grew; it didn't recreate the brain cells it mutated them. He never saw his world crumpling before his eyes as the flames grew to great heights under the sea.

She would be attacked, day in and day out. They would chase her through the hallways and grab her ankles when she attempted to use the vents. She would be tossed, like a rag doll, to the walls and through glass windows. Her screams would be muffled by their vicious laughter as they ravaged her belongings looking for what they desired most in their deranged world.

It was held in a syringe, a rusted metal gadget that they created in their spare time. It was placed along shelves next to dolls that symbolized their protectors, the Big Daddies. The men were in metalized scuba suits that enabled them to go into the ocean as will without fear of the pressure killing them. Their suits came armed, of course, with guns and a drill so they would be able to destroy the evil and protect what innocence was left in the underwater Hell.

The man, the creator of this world, finally realized what has happened as he sat in his over grown, leather chair and stared at the destruction below. Children were being eaten, screaming as sharpened teeth shredded their skin in search of Adam. His child, he feared, might be among those corpses. She could be screaming his name out while they ravaged her skin for blood.

"Daddy?" Her voice echoed through the small vent in the wall as her tiny head peaked through the hole. Tears came to his eyes and the sight of her fiery red hair and clear, blind eyes. Her porcelain white skin that showed every bone in her body turned red she attempted to climb down. The strain becoming too much for her fragile muscles and they ripped as she fell to his feet. Her dress was once a light periwinkle color but now it was splashed with old and fresh blood that covered the color. The ends were coming undone and he spotted various holes in the fabric. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up as the door opened to reveal his best friend of five years with his child. She stared at him with iced blue eyes as the men discussed a plan.

"It's best that we leave, this place has turned to Hell and you know it Ryan!" Ryan agreed and the men dragged the children out and carried them towards the escape carrier. They had to leave her world for the last time.

"You are the savior of the people. My perfect child." His voice was muffled by the sound of the water crashing into the sides of the tiny metal sphere. They glided to the surface without a single worry. She held onto his hand tightly, wrapping her tiny, pale, 11 year old fingers around his palm. She never saw his face, or the faces of anyone that passed by. All she knew was that the world is nothing but darkness. Even the scuba diving creature behind her was darkness. She didn't know the colors of his outfit- only the rough shape and design of it. She would spend hours under the water running her hands over everything with a texture different than smooth metal.

There was a loud air releasing noise that blasted her face, forcing her hair to slap her cheeks. The man removed his hand from hers and lifted her high. She felt her toes smash together in an attempt to stabilize in the air. Flying was not something she liked; she didn't like it when someone carried her. Her feet needed to feel something solid underneath; it didn't matter if it was metal or grass.

"Daddy, what are we doing? Why did we leave our home?"

"Lilliann don't ask questions in public, you know it's not polite. Now say goodbye to Project Alpha." He turned her around; she guessed she was facing Mr. Bubbles. A questioned tickled her lips but she knew it would only anger daddy.

"Goodbye Mr. Bubbles. Maybe when all this is over we will go to Lillipoppy." She heard him groan and another air releasing sound. Once again a warm hand intertwined its fingers with hers and she was pulled into more darkness.

A pebble scratched her bare feet as they walked; the silent crunch of his shoes on the rocks was the only sound she heard. Their footsteps the only thing she sensed. There were two people behind her, she could hear their breathing and felt their steps. It was almost comforting knowing that they would never leave; that she would never be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. It's longer than the last one which was only 300 words, ya sorry about that one. Well I hope you like this story and please leave a review.**

Seven years, it's been seven years since she last heard her father's voice or said goodbye to Mr. Bubbles. She was surprised it only took her father seven years to destroy mankind. He had a vision, that's what he told her, a vision to create the perfect society. No crime no illness nothing but perfection. It was his dream and he failed it twice. She knew why they left Rapture; it was nothing more than an insane desolate wasteland. Now as she walked through the forest, roots attempting to trip her with every step, she knew that Earth was now the same as Rapture.

She kept walking, even though she didn't know where she was walking to, she just wanted to walk. The forest was the only place she knew would help her survive. It was shady, so the sun didn't burn her eyes, and the extra trees helped her hide from the Splicers. Their steps were heavy and vibrated the Earth in a different way than hers. She could easily detect them from miles away.

There was a stream close by and she tried to stay far away from the water. The pulsating current messed up her vision and it was harder for her to see the Splicers; she could easily die. Amber was in front of her, looking back and forth nervously as they walked. The metal in their suits made their steps heavy and it blurred her vision. For three days now they hadn't seen a single Splicer, it almost made the girl relax.

"We should head up hill, towards the main road." Amber called back to her friend.

"That sounds like a good and bad idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"The good part is that we may encounter people and it'd be easier for me to see ahead; the bad part is the Splicers could easily spot us out in the open like that, especially in these outfits."

"Then why don't we take them off?"

"Then we would be defenseless."

"We could defend ourselves no worry. I will protect you." Lilliann slowly felt the armor around her disappear and her feet once again came in contact with the sweet, soft feeling of grass. A warm hand grabbed hers as Amber also came out of her suit. Lilliann felt her lips tense up in a smile. Slowly the girls continued to walk, Lilliann staying in the straight line in between the river and the hill and Amber still in front of her.

"There are people moving in the street; there seems to be a large group of them coming." Lillian quietly muttered as Amber grasped her hand.

"Then we should hide. Our best chance would be up into a tree."

"They could easily see us and I wouldn't be able to sense when they would all be gone."

"What about a hallowed out tree; are there any close by?" Lilliann slowly closed her eyes; the tree's roots would grow underground and move around trying to desperately get water. Some trees were dead and they hallowed throughout the years.

"About two trees close by." Lilliann began running, Amber still holding her hand and steering her away from roots. Finally they reached two trees. Amber released Lilliann's hand so she was able to crawl into the tree. Amber climbed to the top, hoping to be hidden by the leaves. It took about four minutes until the splicers began to walk past the tree. Lilliann clenched her hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep her breath hidden and silent. Their steps were thick and vibrated the Earth like an elephant.

Shortly they passed through, there weren't as many as Lilliann had thought but there were still a lot. Slowly she crawled from under the tree and knocked on the bark. She could hear the crack of branches breaking as Amber climbed down.

"That was close, they weren't far behind us."

"I agree; it was lucky that I'm here and blind." Lilliann giggled.

"Well you stay here; I'm going to go collect some food for us." Lilliann nodded and felt Amber begin to walk away, her armor appearing as she ran. She leaned against a tree and slid down.

The sun was hot on her face as she stared into the sky, wondering what color it was. She had a few glimpses of the sky during her treatments but they were only glimpses and she could never get a clear look at it. Amber tried desperately for months trying to describe the scenery but it was all in vain, without knowing what color was what it was impossible for Lilliann to imagine it. She liked to feel things though, with her feet and hands. It was comforting and it helped her get a true look at it. Like the tree, she could feel the rough bark but the smooth leaves with her fingertips and the palm of her hand would find small, dead insects between every ridge. The grass was the same; she could feel every blade attempting to pierce her toes as she walked. It was comforting knowing that no matter what the Earth would never leave her feet.

A few birds chirped in the trees as she sat there; the sound was relaxing and she realized she was closing her eyes. Lilliann smiled at the calm atmosphere never in Rapture was she able to relax like this. Maybe this time the world could be nice. There was a rustling ahead and a loud thud as someone fell to in front of the girl. She let out a scream as the person groaned and got up.

"Ouch, god damn what happened?"

"Stay right there, Splicer."

"Splicer? What the hell is a Splicer?" the person slowly rose to their feet and stared at Lilliann. She picked up from their voice that it was a male that fell.

"You're not a splicer? You're human?" she backed up against the tree as he came closer.

"Of course I'm human, now who are you?" she heard the click of something, maybe a gun.

"Lower your gun and I'll talk."

"I ain't got no gun, missy. This here is a crossbow. Wait, why couldn't you tell I was holding a crossbow?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm blind." Lilliann jerked a thumb up to her eyes. She heard the man gasp in amazement.

"How have you survived bein' blind?"

"I have someone that's accompanying me, they'll be back shortly. Now who are you?"

"The names Daryl, what's yours?"

"Mine is Lilliann."

"Well Lilliann I'd love to stay and chat but there's a lil' girl out there that needs rescuing." The man, Daryl, pushed past Lilliann and began walking off.

"You're never going to find her if she's that way."

"What'd you say?"

"You are not going to find her, there are a ton of Splicers out that way she'll be dead if she went that way."

"That girl is smart don't you doubt her."

"I'm not saying that I doubt her but I do doubt her chance of survival. I can see if she went that way if you like."

"How can you see anything, you're blind."

"I could see you fall down that hill."

"How?"

"I can't really 'see' but I can sense vibrations on the ground and I can decipher what is what from them. Splicers have a different vibration in the way they walk than you do. So if it's a little girl you're looking for then I can sense if she's close by."

"Then do it." Lilliann closed her eyes; the forest was silent with the motions of the water and the Splicers just a few feet away. She focused on everything; she could feel her eyelids crush together. Amber was about a mile away, picking berries and a few feet from her was the lightest step. As soon as she sensed it, the step was out of distance.

"Maybe try in that direction." She lifted her arm and extended a finger.

"How far?"

"I'm not sure maybe-"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Amber's landing made Lilliann lose her balance and she fell onto the grass, getting dirt in her mouth. Lilliann heard the metal crushing sound of Amber's drill as she tried to kill Daryl.

"Wow, calm down you robotic bitch! I wasn't hurtin' her!" Daryl tried to dodge every attack but tripped over a root. Lilliann coughed out the dirt on her tongue and ran towards the fallen redneck.

"Amber stop!" Lilliann held out both her arms in an attempt to block Daryl from her friend's blade. The drill was soon replaced with Amber's arms as she hugged Lilliann.

"What the hell? How, how, did you do that?" Daryl asked while he brushed off the dirt from his clothing.

"Don't ask questions you dirty redneck." Amber hissed, not breaking the embrace.

"Just answer my damn question." Lilliann heard another click of Daryl's crossbow.

"No, why do you need to fight each other?" she cried, facing the man.

"What?"

"Why do you fight each other when there are tons of Splicers out there trying to kill us?"

"Lilliann, why do you have to be right?" Amber laughed, "Look redneck, I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Ya, well I have to find that lil' girl."

"Little girl? We can help you." Amber said, trying to make Daryl accept her apology.

"Let us help, please Daryl?"

"Look it's not up to me to make these decisions, why don't you two come back up to the road with me and we can talk with the rest of the group."

"The road, but we'll be out in the open!"

"Don't worry Lilliann I'll protect you." She felt the light, warmth of Amber's hand on her shoulder as they began to climb the hill. During the climb Lilliann took a misstep and began to fall backward. She let out a squeal as clawed for something to grab onto. She felt the grainy touch of fabric and clenched it between her fingers, trying to balance herself.

"Don't get to clingy there, blindy." Lilliann felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she realized she had grabbed onto Daryl's shirt.

"Don't get any ideas, redneck, she was falling and you were close by." Lilliann could almost taste the poison spilling from Amber's lips. Daryl let out a grunt and they continued to climb, Lilliann's cheeks still blazing. Finally she felt the steaming hot burn of cement. Lilliann jumped back onto the cooling grass.

"What's wrong, blindy?"

"The sidewalk is hot on my feet, if I keep walking on it my feet will burn." She held her foot and began rubbing her fingers over the sores.

"If I gotta carry you then I'll carry you. Come here." Daryl grunted walking towards Lilliann.

"No way! I hate being carried!" Lilliann held up her hands, shielding herself from the redneck as she grabbed her waist. The world became darker as soon as her feet left the ground. She clenched her toes together and dug her fingers into Daryl's shoulders as he carried her down the street. She hid her face in his chest, occasionally hearing Amber snort or grunt while Daryl took deep breaths.

"What the hell, Daryl, who are these people?" A woman spoke, slamming open a metal door.

"These two say they can help us find Sophia."

"They can help us find my daughter." Another woman spoke, her voice cracking with grief. Her sadness pulled at Lilliann's heart and she bit back tears.

"You can let me down now, Daryl." She muttered.

"Hell naw, you said your feet will burn and you need those to sense Sophia right?"

"Well, yes but you don't have to hold me."

"Ya, redneck, just set her down on a car."

"You're gettin' on my nerves."

"Hey calm down! Look I don't know you and you don't know us but if your friend can help us find Sophia then we will beg and plead for your help." A man spoke up, his voice uplifted with hope.

"I say you lost you find her, you don't need our help. Besides the Splicers probably already got her. So redneck let Lilliann down so we can go back into the forest." Slowly Lilliann's feet were dropped onto the ground and she sensed more people around her than the three that spoke. All these people wanted to find that little girl; they all had hope that she will still be alive.

"I'm not going with you, Amber. I've got to try and help find this girl."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. We could save a life, a child's life!" Amber let out a sigh and a smile tickled Lilliann's lips.

"Ok, we'll head out in the morning. Come on you two can sleep in the RV." A woman said and Daryl once again picked up Lilliann. He set her down on chilled metal that made her skin prickle. Amber grabbed her hand and they both found a spot on the floor. Someone moved onto the mattress above them and then all was silent except the occasional chirp of a cricket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is the third chapter, I hope you are all enjoying my little story. Just as a heads up the italics are from Amber's point of view.**

"Hey, get up." Daryl's voice sounded through the RV as he shook Lilliann's shoulder. She slowly let out a light yawn and rose from her slumber.

"What's going on, Daryl?" She asked rubbing her blind eyes awake. Amber slowly woke up but was still half asleep when Daryl roughly grabbed Lilliann's arm and dragged her out the RV.

"We're going to search for Sophia, you're with me."

"Oh alright, what about Amber?"

"It'll be better if she stays here with Dale and T. Dog." A man replied to the left of Lilliann.

"Oh hell no, where Lilliann goes I go." Amber growled as she stepped beside her friend.

"Amber, listen to them. You must abide by their rules until we find the girl." She felt everyone take a step back as her tone turned cold.

"Fine," The door slammed and Lilliann could sense Amber stomping away.

"Ok so can we get going?" asked and irritated woman.

"How many groups are there?" Lilliann asked.

"Only two; there's me, Shane and Carl then the next group is you, Daryl, Lori, Andrea, Glenn and Carol."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Rick."

"Look we'll have time to introduce ourselves later!" Daryl growled and soon they all sent out on the mission. It was refreshing to feel the grass on her feet as they headed deep into the forest. Twigs snapped under their feet and birds chirped above their heads. The shade was relaxing and made the situation less tense for Lilliann.

"So where did you say you last sensed Sophia?" a girl asked and they all turned towards Lilliann.

"I pointed in that direction when Daryl first asked me, she was just outside my limit. If we keep moving then in about ten feet I can try another scope of the surroundings and see if she's near."

"A'right, let's keep movin' then." Daryl said leading the party in the direction Lilliann had pointed. They were about five feet away when a gunshot echoed throughout the trees. Lilliann clutched her hands to her ears trying to stop them from bleeding and fell to her knees. Hands were at her shoulders and they tried to keep her upright. The sound kept echoing through her mind and she could begin to feel disoriented.

"Daryl, I think something's wrong." A woman called out and everyone began to crowd around the crippled girl.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked Lilliann could hear the slight crack of his knees as he bent down beside her.

"The gunshot, it, it hurts my ears."

"Gunshot, it didn't even sound close?"

"Daryl, she's blind; the sounds are amplified." A guy claimed, Glenn most likely.

"Well, you gonna be a'right?"

"Ye-yes I will, I just need a minute. My ears are bleeding."

"I'll walk ahead, Sophia might be close." A woman said, adjusting the backpack on her shoulders.

"She's not there isn't anyone close by for at least 20 meters." Lilliann could feel the warmth of fresh blood drip between her fingers as someone laid a cool, soaked cloth on them.

"Someone could be coming this way." Glenn replied, his voice closer to Lilliann.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Lilliann asked, removing her hands from her ears. There was the light thud of a horse galloping and it was getting closer.

"Lori, Lori Grimes?" a woman asked.

"I, I'm Lori Grimes." The woman kneeled beside Lilliann slowly began to stand.

"There's been an accident Carl got shot; you have to come with me now." Lori stood up instantly at the sound of her boy's name and walked towards the animal. The woman quickly gave the group directions to a farm nearby. The woman with the cracking voice said they should start heading back up to the RV.

"Can ya walk?" Daryl laid a hand on Lilliann's shoulder; she could sense him staring deep into her eyes.

"No, not yet; I'm sorry." She let out a quiet squeak as Daryl put his arms around her shoulders and under her legs. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and shut her eyes tight.

"Stop your shakin', I ain't gonna drop you."

"I'm not scared of you dropping me, if you drop me I'll be able to see again. I just don't like the darkness is all."

"Well you're gonna hate it when we ride the motorcycle then." Lilliann could hear the smirk in Daryl's voice.

"I am not riding on a motorcycle!"

"How else you gonna get to that farm?"

"Why can't I ride in the RV with Amber?"

"There ain't enough room for everyone; you have to ride with me." Finally Daryl set Lilliann down and began to relay the information the woman on the horse gave everyone.

"Hey glad to see you're alright. Although I'm not happy redneck over there was carrying you." Amber bounded towards Lilliann as she leaned against a car.

"Well a gunshot rang through the forest and my ears couldn't take the sound. He carried me when the girl on the horse took Lori."

"A girl on the horse? You mean you know what's happening?"

"Yes I know what's happening and we're going to be leaving soon, I guess."

"You guessed right, blindy." Daryl strolled over to the girls.

"Ok we'll head over to the RV and get in; goodbye redneck." Amber shot back.

"Actually, you can head over to the RV Lilliann's riding with me."

"The hell she's not!"

"There's not enough room for me to ride in the RV; I'll be fine Amber I promise." Amber grunted an ok and stormed off to the RV, slamming the door when she got in. Daryl grabbed Lilliann's hand and began to lead her to the death cycle. He threw over his leg and sat down, motioning for her to get on.

"You sure I have to ride with you?"

"Yes I'm sure, now get on the damn bike girl." With shaking legs, Lilliann got onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Daryl's torso. Lilliann dug her nails into the fabric of his shirt as he started up the bike, a light laugh escaping his lips. Soon they were on the road, the wind blasted back Lilliann's hair making it smack her cheeks.

"Wow, I love the wind!"

"So you aren't scared of the bike?"

"No I'm terrified right now, but the wind feels so nice on my face."

"Well if you like the wind then you'll love this." Suddenly the bike kicked up speed and Lilliann felt blood trickle down her nails as they bounced into the air.

"Oh God, please don't let me die!"

"I think I'm going to be the dead one with your nails digging into me like they are!" The bike hit the ground with a thud and Daryl maneuvered it as they began to ride.

"Whe-when we land I, I, am going to mu-murder you!" Lilliann said her face buried in Daryl's back.

"Aw come on that was fun wasn't it, blindy?"

"No, no, it wasn't fun; not fun at all!" Tears threatened Lilliann's eyes as the wind continued to strike her face. All Daryl could do was laugh as they rode towards the barn.

It took no time for the bike to stop; Lilliann could hear the squeak of the other cars as they stopped beside them. Daryl turned off the bike and tried to move but noticed that Lilliann wasn't moving. She stayed crouched on the bike, digging her nails into Daryl's chest as tears streaked down her face.

"You gonna move?"

"C-can someone help me off this death machine?"

"I've got you Lilliann." A woman said as she grabbed Lilliann's shoulders and helped her off the bike.

"You little redneck bastard what kind of move was that?" Amber screamed trying to get over to the boy. Two men held her back as she thrashed around.

"Look I was just havin' some fun is all." Daryl smirked as he walked towards the farm.

"Come on Lilliann, Andrea and I will take you to the house." The woman with the cracking voice said taking Lilliann's other hand. They led her towards the house, whispering when there was a step. There were a few people rushing upstairs and a few clattering plates in the kitchen.

"This place smells nice."

"I'm glad you think so, my name is Maggie." A woman stepped down the stairs and welcomed the group.

"Hello Ms. Maggie, my name is Lilliann." Lilliann tried to give a warm hearted smile.

"I'm, um, over here." Maggie stated, causing embarrassment to overcome Lilliann's face.

"Sorry, she's blind. My name is Andrea."

"Mine is Carol."

"A blind survivor, well that's special. Come on I'll show you around."

"You two can follow her, I'll walk around."

"Now Lilliann, we can't have you walking around by yourself." Andrea said.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Lilliann attempted another heartfelt smile. She heard the girls walk out the door, lightly closing it behind them. She took another deep breath then felt around for the stairs. The smooth wood was cold under her hands as she began to climb the steps. Slowly she reached the top and began to walk straight. Someone walked past her, bumping into her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie."

"No it's alright. Could you, um, show me where the room Carl's in is?"

"Well sure, follow me." The girl turned around and began walking, Lilliann following the squeak of the wood. The girl opened a door and allowed Lilliann through.

"Lilliann what are you doing here?" Lori's voice cracked with sadness as she noticed the blind girl in the doorway.

"I wanted to know how Carl is; um, how is he?"

"He's unconscious right now, there are still bullet fragments in the wound and there might be some internal bleeding." Rick's voice sounded sad but also a little drowsy.

"Oh, how much longer till he's better?"

"We have to wait till the respirator gets here; Shane and Otis should be here soon." An airy voice sounded out.

"Oh, I see."

"So who are you, young lady?"

"My name is Lilliann. My friend and I are traveling with this group."

"I see, well it'll be best if you leave so the boy can rest."

"Can you make it down the stairs by yourself?" Lori asked, the sound of a chair moving signaling her standing up.

"I might actually need some help; it's a lot easier coming up than going down." Lori came by Lilliann and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room.

"Lori, can I ask you a question?" they were at the top of the staircase.

"Well sure, Lilliann."

"Does Shane scare you?"

"No, Shane is harmless; does he scare you?"

"He seems unstable to me, I fear he may snap at any moment."

"We could all snap at any moment, we're just trying to survive." Lori slowly led Lilliann down the stairs, one step at a time.

"Lilliann! Oh, thank god you're ok. Amber burst through the door and hugged Lilliann.

"You're suffocating me Amber."

"I'm sorry I was worried I couldn't find you anywhere," Suddenly there was a warm wind brushing against Lillian's left ear, "also we're running low on Adam. How much longer can you see?"

"I've got about an hour." Their whispers felt as though they could range through the house but it only stayed between the two girls as Lori began to walk back up the steps.

_I felt sorry for her, honestly that's the only reason I stuck by her side all this time. Sure she's been my best friend since we were five but I never get used to the idea of her being blind. Even when we were running through the bloody halls of Rapture, Project Alpha and Project Delta behind us, I never felt comfortable around her. She was perfect, except for being blind. She had the perfect figure, the perfect blood red hair, the perfect voice and even the perfect laugh. It was all thanks to Adam, it's a miracle it hasn't driven her completely mad yet. Even now as we stand on the farm- Splicers hidden behind the trees- our hair and clothing ratty and messy: She is still perfect; her bangs never cluttering her blind eyes or her dress never revealing too much skin as she walks. Sometimes I want to slice her arms and leave her in the forest just so I don't have to see her perfection. _

_Nonetheless, I am her protector; I was assigned that part when Project Alpha shot himself seven years ago. Yes, every day I have to put on a smile and save her from the Adam driven Splicers. I know deep down I would miss her smile or the way her eyes shined in the sunlight. Her perfection was simply beautiful in any kind of light. I wanted her dead. _

_We left the house and began to survey the surrounding area. There were two barns a little ways out and a well between them. A fence circled the entire property and there was a good twenty feet of grass land before the forest. It would be easy to spot any Splicer before anyone would get injured. The house was nice and cozy also. When you walked into it, it seemed as though the world didn't completely go to shit._

"_Lilliann we need to get some Adam, we're completely out."_

"_I know, Amber, I know. The question is when we can sneak away from this group long enough to get the Adam."_

"_True, do you still have some Eve with you?"_

"_Only two vials."_

"_Damn, if we get injured more than once we're screwed."_

"_We've always been screwed. I could get more Eve if we go back to Rapture."_

"_Rapture was destroyed, remember?"_

"_Actually it still stands."_

"_You've got to be shittin' me!"_

"_Lower your voice, Amber." We were out by the RV, Dale looking out to the trees with his binoculars._

"_No, I'm upset! You mean to tell me we could've been on our way to Rapture, underwater, this entire time instead of killing Splicers?!"_

"_You can see it that way but remember there are Splicers in Rapture to."_

"_Oh ya like two maybe three."_

"_More like twenty maybe thirty hundred." _

"_God damn it Lilliann!"_

"_Fuck off Amber!" I took a step back, startled. Lilliann never cursed it was beneath her. Andrew Ryan taught her to be the perfect lady and child. She held her temper and never swore in public, or private. Even now the shock hasn't worn off as she stomps away, her eyes glowing a dangerous yellow._

"_Hey now, Lilliann, you shouldn't go out into the woods especially when it's almost night!" Dale called out to her; Lilliann only shrugged away his calling and continued into the shadows._

"_Don't worry Dale, she'll be fine." I called up to the old man as he stared into the trees wildly._

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_She's a Ryan and they never go down easy."_

"_But she's blind or have you forgotten that piece of info?"_

"_I haven't forgotten and trust me, right now she's not as blind as she used to be." I began to turn towards the house._

"_Wait, I think it's time you begin to explain some stuff."_

"_Oh ya, like what?" I slowly began to climb the metal stairs to top of the RV and sat next to the man._

"_Like what Rapture is."_

"_How do you know about Rapture?"_

"_You were yelling awfully loud."_

"_Right, well to keep it simple Rapture was the place Lilliann and I was born. It was our own personal Hell."_

"_Hell?"_

"_Ya, just like this place. Splicers everywhere trying to get any hint of Adam they could. There were others like me, we were called Little Sisters and we were created to gather the Adam from dead Splicers."_

"_What's a Splicer and what's Adam?"_

"_Adam is a super drug; it can cause one to gain super strength or intelligence even both. Splicers are people who abused Adam and in return the Adam ravaged their minds and destroyed any humanity left in them. They're not zombies or walkers; they're just people who have been destroyed by Adam."_

"_So why do you need Adam?"_

"_I, personally, don't need it but Lilliann does. It's the only thing that fuels her ability to see through vibrations and without she, she…"_

"_She what?"_

"_She becomes a monster; a person capable of killing anyone or anything." His eyes widened and the binoculars dropped from his hands. It was the fear that circled in his blue eyes that made me realize they truly had no idea who they've befriended._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this one is a little short but I hope you all like it. Please leave a review where I can improve this story and if you have an questions. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_It was dawn when the boys decided to start another search party. Lilliann and I were sleeping in the RV when redneck ripped open the door and woke us up._

"_We're starting to go searching again, let's go Lilliann." She looked up at redneck as he grabbed her arm._

"_Hey wait a minute redneck!" I threw off the covers and followed them outside. They were huddled by a car with a map in front of them. Lilliann kept fidgeting with hem of her blue dress and looked around. Rick was giving orders and handing out guns so they could begin. _

"_Ok, let's start doing this then!" redneck yelled and began walking away._

"_W-wait," her voice was light and cracked a little bit but it was loud enough that everyone stopped and looked at her, "I can't go searching with you. I'd just get in the way."_

"_Why do you say that?" Shane asked, kneeling in front of the blind girl._

"_I-I can't see the vibrations anymore."_

"_What the hell do you mean you can't see the vibrations anymore?" Shane grabbed Lilliann's shoulders and began to shake her, causing her to scream out._

"_I'm out of Adam, there's nothing I can do!"_

"_Shane, Shane! Let her go!" Rick pried off Shane's hands and Lilliann fell to the ground, causing more dirt to cling to her dress. Daryl ran over to her and helped her back to her feet, she coward by his arms as he raised the cross bow towards Shane's head._

"_I'm sorry I just can't do anything without Adam."_

"_What's Adam?" Daryl asked, not lowering his weapon._

"_You mean Adam, the super drug?" Dale asked, standing beside me._

"_Yes, that's what I'm talking about."_

"_How much Adam do you have left till…you know?" I asked, not caring if the others heard._

"_In about an hour I'll be completely gone."_

"_Fuck, I'll go get you some more, but she is not leaving this farm." I directed the last part to Rick and Shane._

"_How do you get Adam?"_

"_That's our secret." Lilliann said, her voice turning cold. I swallowed the fear in my throat and began to run into the woods. I had to get that Adam before everyone in the farm was massacred._

'How sweet, your little friend is going to get you some Adam. Sucks she'll be too late and everyone here will be dead before nightfall.' The voice in my head laughed as I began to walk back to the RV, with the help of Dale. I held onto his forearm as he directed me where to go. When we reached the door he opened it and helped me towards my bed, shutting it behind us.

"So how what exactly happens when you run out of Adam?"

"When I run out of Adam, I'm going to slit Andrea's throat then move onto that little boy with the gunshot wound." A smirk played on my lips as I got my first clean look at Dale. His white hair poked from under his cap and his blue eyes stared at me wildly. I know he fears me, everyone fears me. I am the savior of the people.

He took a few steps back towards the driver seat as I looked around. The RV was small but looked a little home like. There was a sink and cupboards to my left of the bed and a couch to the right. I placed my hand against the smooth false wood of the walls and felt them bend under my touch. A secret door? I pushed the door open to reveal a tiny bathroom, one toilet one tub and a sink.

"How can you do such things to people that take care of you?" I looked back towards the shivering old man and watched a few tears streak down his wrinkled face.

"Simple, I have no attachment to anyone here; not even Amber." I slowly crawled towards the man, my dress shifting up and down my thighs.

"How can you have no attachments to Amber? She's been your friend for years."

"She's jealous of me you know? She wants me dead because I'm perfect. This is the effects of Adam, don't you see? It turns the innocent into killers."

"I honestly can't see you killing anyone Lilliann."

"That's because you only see me as Lilliann the blind, not the Lilliann that can kill her father and his best friend." My teeth peeked out from under my smile as I got within inches of Dale's fear stricken face. He was sweating heavily from the adrenaline of death; it was delicious seeing him squirm in front of me.

"You killed your own father?"

"Yup, beat him to death with a baseball bat. I took out his friend with my drill. Maybe I'll take you out that way." I could feel my flesh tingle as the suit slowly itched onto my skin.

"Lilliann, stop it!" the door slammed open to reveal Amber, a small vial of red Adam in her hand.

"Only one vial? How pathetic are you Amber?"

"Shut the hell up and drink it." She shoved the vial into my hands and I unscrewed the top. The liquid burned my throat as it slid down into my stomach. The sweet nectar of Adam was the greatest high anyone could ask for. The darkness circled my vision and soon I was plunged back into it. I was comfortable now, knowing that she wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

"Dale, are you still here?" I asked, scared that he might've left.

"Y-yes I'm still here."

"I'm sorry for what I said, I really am." My nose became runny and I sniffed back the mucus as tears began to fall.

"Now don't you worry about it Lilliann, I know that wasn't really you speaking." I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as he pulled me into his chest. Dale smelled of blood and mint unlike Daryl, who smelled of blood and dirt. I heard the door slam as Amber left us alone, most likely to gather more Adam.

"Dale?"

"Yes Lilliann?"

"Do you see yourself as the wise grandfather of the group?"

"Not really, I only see myself as the watcher."

"Well to me you're the wise one. You seem to always make the most sense out of any situation."

"Thanks, little one." He released me from the hug and left the RV, closing the door quietly. I tried to re-picture the small room with its sink and cupboards. Of course the memory vanished as soon as the Adam entered my blood stream. My tears dried to my cheeks as I opened the door and walked onto the grass.

"Hey Lilliann, how are you feeling?" someone called above.

"I'm good, um, who's speaking?"

"Oh sorry, it's me Andrea. I'm on top of the RV."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Dale went to go take with Hershel so I'm watching for any walkers."

"Oh ok, don't catch heat stroke and drink plenty of water." I called up to her only to hear her agree and laugh as I walked away. I felt a tree beside me when I decided to fall to my knees. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I replayed the unwanted conversation between Dale and me. His fear stricken eyes flashed behind my eyelids as I tried to rub away the tears. The salt licked its way into my mouth as more began to fall from my eyes.

Why was I such a monster? Why did my father do this to me in Rapture? I kept asking the questions knowing I would never get a clear answer. I still had nightmares of that place, of the table and the metal tubes that would be injected into my arms. I could still feel the pain surging through my body, ripping away useless tissue. I wouldn't be able to move for days after the treatments; Mr. Bubbles would carry and drop me off on top of Adam full corpses.

"WALKER!" the sound raced through my ear drums and I felt everyone begin to run towards the forest. Mostly men ran towards the limping Splicer with weapons weighing down their steps. I focused as much as possible on him; his movements were different. They were heavy but moderate, not random and jerking. Something was different.

The gun shot was loud, I held my ears as they began to bleed again barely hearing Andrea scream out in fear. Everyone was screaming and running it was hard for me to focus on anything. The world was spinning and I couldn't get my setting straight. I felt the hard wood bash against my head, mixing with a new warm of liquid. My breath hitched in my throat as the world lit up then darkened. Finally my eyelids became too heavy, the last thing I heard was Amber screaming out my name then the soft grass on my cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty I finally got this chapter out! So I'm beginning to go back and edit my previous chapters but I'll still be updating with new ones when I can. If you get the chance and want to read the new revised versions of the other chapters go ahead, I can't really stop you...but please leave a review and tell me what you think. Anyways, enjoy and thanks for reading.**

He was injured. She knew it before Amber even told her. She woke up in a fluffy bed, the sheets were warm and there was a wooden table to the left of her. Lilliann accidently slammed her wrist on the edge of the table, a slight bruise formed around the cut as it slowly began to drip blood down her forearm.

"Lilliann, be careful!" Amber instantly put a cold damp rag on the injury, causing Lilliann to jump at the sudden chill.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out from the gun shot."

"I know that much, what else happened?" Lilliann could feel Amber's gaze on her face as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Well, I guess Redneck fell down the gorge got an arrow to the side and when Andrea yelled about the walker she actually say Redneck limping towards the farm. She then shot him."

"She shot at him! Is he alright?" Lilliann quickly sat up causing the rag to slip from Amber's hands. She cursed under her breath and replaced the rag onto the skin but muttered about Daryl being alright.

"He's in the room beside you; Doc says we shouldn't disturb him." Amber said a sigh escaping from her lips.

"Why do you hate him?" Lilliann could feel her eyes buzz with warmth.

"Lilliann?" Amber's voice was just above a shaky whisper as Lilliann finally focused on her azure fear-stricken eyes.

"That's my name, at least that's the name Andrew gave me." A smirk played across her pink chapped lips as she drew her knees towards the mattress, hiding them under her dirt covered indigo dress. She patted away the rim of her dress where the seams were coming undone slowly. Her neckline was ripped slightly showing some cleavage when she moved while the holes everywhere became bigger and bigger.

"We should get some new clothes." Amber claimed, looking at the doorway. Her onyx hair fell into her face, shadowing the fear behind her eyes. Lilliann's smirk grew into a full grin as she realized how terrified everyone could be of her.

"Why do you hate him?" Lilliann tilted her head to the left, allowing her scarlet hair to cascade onto the periwinkle sheets.

"I'm going into to town for some new clothes; you rest up and don't leave this room until you have Adam in you." Amber's eyes iced over as she glared at her friend, making Lilliann's grin dwindle. Amber then left the room, creating a loud slamming noise when she did. Lilliann fell back onto the sheets feeling the air lift her up slightly as she did. There was a window, filtering the sun beams through its laced curtains; beside the window was a cherry wood dresser that had framed photos in different colors and sizes scattered atop of it.

Lilliann got to her feet and waltzed over to the dresser. There were dents and scratches in the wood that she ran her fingers over as she slowly made her way to a frame. Before she was able to get a glimpse at the picture the doors to the barn suddenly began to shake. She turned her gaze to the locked up barn as the doors continued to shake and rattle behind the wooden planks and chains. Lilliann glared at the doors, dying to know what was behind those doors; what animals were causing those doors to shake. She laid her fingers on top of the metal latch, ready to open the window and break those doors down.

"Shouldn't you be gettin' some rest?" His voice caused the vision to vanish as the red head turned around. She could sense him there even if she couldn't feel the vibrations.

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard you talkin' with Amber and I came to see how you were feelin'." She could hear his feet make the wood floor squeak as he took a few steps towards her.

"I'm feeling fine,"

"Don't you lie to me." His breath shifted the bangs from her eyes as he inched closer.

"I'm not lying."

"I heard the way you talked to Amber, your voice turned cold and she was close to yellin' or cryin'; either way it told me that you are not fine." Lilliann could feel fear prickle her skin as he growled at her. She took a step back and fell onto windowsill.

"Why did you listen in on my conversation?"

"Why are you lyin' to me?"

"I lie to protect, it's what I was born to do."

"No one is born to lie."

"No but I was born to protect."

"Ok, well then who are you supposed to be protectin' then?"

"The Splicers, I was supposed to protect them." She felt tears slowly drop down her cheeks and fall onto her feet.

"Wow, now don't cry; it'll be alright. You can, um, still save 'em."

"I already failed, I always fail!" More tears fell as she crumpled to her knees, Daryl's hands barely keeping her steady.

"Lilliann, come on, you ain't a failure you know that."

"You're really bad at comforting people, you know that right?"

"Well I never really grew up with the comforting type of people."

"Neither did I but I still know how to hug someone when they're crying."

"Well shit I don't know how to hug and all that other stuff!" Lilliann's tears soon dried up as she replaced them with a light laugh. She slowly giggled as she imagined Daryl's confused face while he tried to comfort her.

"You're funny Daryl, really funny. Thank you for coming to see if I was alright."

"Um, any time just don't lie to me again, ok?"

"Alright."

"So now tell me the truth." She heard the slight crack of his knees as he kneed down to her level, his breath tickling her face.

"I'm not entirely fine, I'm running low on Adam which means I can become really dangerous." Her voice cracked as fear itched itself back into her body.

"How can you get more Adam?"

"I need to harvest it," she took a deep breath fearful of the next words, "from dead Splicers."

"Then let's go get some Adam then, there have to be some dead walkers around somewhere."

"It needs to be a fresh kill," Daryl grabbed Lilliann's arm and yanked her to a standing position, causing her to whine a little.

"Like I said let's go." He began to drag the blind girl out of the house and into the woods.

"Hey where are you two going? You should be resting!" Dale called as they passed the RV.

"Lilliann's low on Adam so we're going to get it, don't you worry we'll be fine." Daryl called back still dragging the fighting girl by her arm.

"Fine if we're going to do this you have to let me scan the area." She finally got her arm free of the man's grip. She took several deep breaths as she turned her sensibility to the max. There was a Splicer just a few feet ahead of them and from the weight of his steps he must be full of Adam. Lilliann pointed in the direction after Daryl had already shot off his arrow. She heard it fly through the air and come in contact with the Splicer as it fell with a thud. She grabbed onto the rim of Daryl's shirt and tugged on it.

"What?"

"I wasted the last bit of Adam I have on that scan, lead me to the Splicer please." Daryl grunted an 'ok' and began walking towards the corpse. Lilliann fell down towards the corpse, her mouth beginning to water with the anticipation on the Adam sliding down her throat and coursing through her veins. She opened the satchel that always hung around her shoulders and began to search inside. There was the clink of glass vials hitting each other as she pulled out a long metal tool. It felt smooth in her hands as she ran her fingers over pointed tip before she began to stab the corpse relentlessly.

Daryl took a couple steps back as she continued to inject the tip into the body while liquid began to fill the vial on the top. When it was full she would stop and replace the full vial with an empty then she would begin stabbing again. The process took about ten minutes and when she was done Daryl watched as she opened one of the vials and drained it down her throat, gulping every last drop into her mouth. He saw flashes of red and yellow in her clear eyes when her gaze fell on him.

"So, um, are we good to go back?" he asked as she began to clean up the vials and put her syringe away.

"We're good to go back now. Is it still daylight?" she asked as she wiggled her toes in the cool, damp grass.

"Ya it's still daylight, let's head back. You need a guide?" he asked, laying his hand on her shoulder. She felt a layer of warmth pass over the covered area which she quickly removed with the back of her hand. They slowly began their retreat to the camp where Lori was cooking.

The journey didn't take long and soon they were all eating in silence when someone approached the group. Lilliann's ears pricked up as she raised her gaze to the intruder.

"Hey guys, the barns full of walkers." Glenn's shaky voice rang to her ears as did fear at the mention of the Splicers. Everyone looked at each other and she sense them all tense up. Rick led the group towards the barn, Lilliann staying close to Lori and Daryl. She was glad to finally identify mostly everyone in their small group from the way they walked and their voices. Shane walked up to the barn and peered inside.

"Oh God, no…" Lilliann whispered as she fell to her knees. Daryl fell down with her, his hands around her shoulders as he watched her expressions. Her eyes widened and brimmed with tears as her hands drooped over her open mouth in a silent, awe-struck scream.

"Wha's wrong Lilliann?" He asked as she continued to shake under his grasp.

"Th-there's so many Splicers. They're all moving, there's so many." Her voice cracked with fear and her shaking caused her to fall into Daryl's chest. His hands stayed in their position around her shoulders and he slowly tried to coach her to her feet while Rick and Shane began to yell. Daryl was finally able to get Lilliann to her feet and she seemed stable enough when his ears picked up Sophia's name. He instantly joined the yelling as Lori held onto Lilliann and began to pet her hair.

Lilliann let out a shriek when she felt Daryl lunge at Shane. They both barred their teeth and began to throw punches. Lori left Lilliann's side as the girls rushed to the fighting men. Lilliann hung onto Daryl's shirt and attempted to pull the man away from the scene with the help of Carol and Andrea. The men finally calmed down when Rick ran off to talk with Hershel. Lilliann continued to pull Daryl away from the scene against his protests.

"Quit pullin' you damn bitch!" Daryl ripped his shirt from Lilliann's grasp, causing the frail girl to fall on her back. She rubbed her backside and looked up, feeling Daryl's glare on her.

"Why did you start fighting?" she accused.

"I didn't start it! He started it!"

"You're beginning to sound like a child."

"I ain't no child and why'd you keep pullin' me?!" Lilliann slowly began to stand, patting away the fresh dust from her gown.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, you're already injured."

"I'm fine. Why do all you gals think that I'm so hurt?"

"Because Hershel said you need to heal still. Why do you always go out and do stupid stunts?"

"What stupid stunt have I done recently?" his voice was slowly coming down from a yell but his glare never let up.

"You tried to go after the girl again, this morning before visiting me in my room. Carol told me." Lilliann felt her gaze droop towards the ground, like a child being scolded by a parent.

"Of course I was going to go look for her, SHE'S A LIL' GIRL!" he began to yell again, causing the girl in front of him to flinch and cry.

"She's probably dead Daryl!" Lilliann felt her own voice rising, fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She swallowed back her next remark as it constricted her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Daryl.

"Don't you _**dare **_say that. Now I promised to find that lil' girl and damn it I will find her." She felt his breath on her face and his finger between her eyes.

"She's…dead…Daryl." Lilliann felt more tears sting her eyes as she knew her words would wound Daryl but she had to say something, he was going to die if he kept looking for Sophia. Her voice kept breaking as she repeated her words one more time, her shoulder's shivering at painful speeds. She heard Daryl growl as he turned away from her but before she took a step towards him he swung back around, slashing his hand across her face.

"You dirty fucking Redneck!" Amber screamed, running towards the crying, shivering girl who was now on the ground holding her left cheek. Daryl took a few deeps breaths as he continued to stare at Lilliann.

_What the fuck was that dumbass thinking? I just get back from collecting Adam to find Daryl slapping Lilliann! I ran over to her while the dumbass continued to stare, his glare changing to pure fright as Lilliann looked up at him. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears as her left cheek burned a bright red. _

"_Lilliann," he whispered as he bent down towards her, an apology on his eyes that she couldn't see. His voice broke when he spoke her name, his fingers trying to touch her porcelain skin. She smacked his hands away and didn't look him in the face._

"_Get away from me, Daryl." She whispered, whimpering._

"_Lilliann I didn't mean to hit you I swear."_

"_You fucking heard her, Redneck. Leave." I stood over both of them, glaring at the worthless man._

"_You get out of here; this is none of your business." Daryl glared back up at me, pure rage in his eyes._

"_Or what, you'll hit her too?" Lilliann said, her voice turning harsh. At the tone of her voice Daryl took a step back and finally gave up trying to apologize. He walked back towards the house when Shane stormed into the scene, throwing a gun towards the Redneck as he yelled._

"_What's he yelling about?"_

"_The barn is full of Splicers and I believe they're going to clear it out now." Lilliann claimed as she rose to her feet._

"_Let's get you inside." I put my hands around her shoulders and tried to lead her towards the house. She shrugged off my hands and claimed that she wanted to stay outside, the show was only beginning. I stared at her in confusion when she pointed towards five people. Two were connected with poles and kept withering under the other person's grip as Rick and Hershel led the Splicers towards the barn. Shane freaked the fuck out and began running towards them. He took his gun out and circled the Splicers while Lilliann ran towards them. I followed after her as Shane shot the female Splicers in the stomach six times. When we reached the area Shane had already shot the girl in the head and Hershel fell to his knees, the dead girl in front of him. _

_Shane began to break open the doors of the barn; during the commotion I caught Daryl taking a glimpse at Lilliann as she stared straight ahead. I snorted a little as the doors creaked open and Splicers began to file out. They looked around with crazed clear eyes; their gaze fell onto everyone's face and finally landed on us. I cringed at their looks as they began to limp over towards us._

"_Well Daryl, are you going to allow that Splicer to eat me?" Lilliann whispered her question as the Splicer gained more ground towards her. She took a step towards him, Daryl's ears pricked up as he raised the shot gun. He took aim and shot; the bullet whizzed past Lilliann's face and hit the Splicer before it was able to gnaw on Lilliann's flesh. She blinked her blind eyes, turned and walked back towards me._

_Soon more Splicers came from the barn all being shot down from the various members of the group. The only one not shooting was Rick._

"_Get ready for this excitement, Amber. There's going to be more tears shed, thankfully they won't be mine." Her voice was cold as she sat by my feet. She looked towards the barn, most likely feeling every Splicer as they fell onto the ground with a deadly thud. I was shocked that the bullets didn't affect her the way they did before and that she wasn't unconscious. I was shocked that her red hair was lying in spacious curls on the dirt ground as her blind eyes closed; no she kept staring._

_The gun shots soon quieted down as no more Splicers left the barn. I bent down beside Lilliann and whispered when the tears were going to begin. She simply giggled, pointed towards the door and said 'now'. I followed her pointed, white finger towards the barn doors as a girl with dirtied, tangled brownish blonde hair limped out of the barn. I heard Carol scream out and when I looked over she was on the ground, in Daryl's arms, crying and wailing. I glanced back at the girl who recovered from the sudden, burning sunlight and began to move towards us. Her wild eyes searching for nothing in particular as she continued to walk towards us; she kept grunting and growling as she slowly climbed over the corpses in her way._

"_Who's going to kill Miss Sophia?" Lilliann quietly sang out as the girl made her way towards Lilliann. This was Sophia, the child that Daryl almost died for. The child that they have been searching for for the last week, this poor, dead, deranged child. I felt tears sting my eyes as Rick walked towards the child, his pistol aimed at her forehead. He took a deep breath then he ended Sophia's life with the pull of his trigger._

"_What has this world come to?" I whispered as more tears fell from my cheeks._

"_This, this is the new Rapture my dear friend." With those last words Lilliann got to her feet and walked back to the house, slamming the door behind her._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I hope people are reading and liking this story because I'm really loving it! So this episode does have some fluff in it be warned but it's not a lot cause I'm no good at fluff. Anyways please enjoy and review if possible. Thanks.**

She entered the building with anger burning in her blind eyes. She didn't know what came over her out near the barn with all the Splicers all she knew was that the little girl Daryl risked his life for was dead. She was nothing more than a corpse lying on the ground with the rest of the deranged Splicers.

"The hell was that, Lilliann?" Amber asked as she stormed into the house. The door slammed behind the fiery girl as Lilliann took a seat at the wooden table. She patted her fingers on top the table creating a light thudding noise while Amber attempted to calm down.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Bullshit, you know exactly what I mean. Out there by the barn your words, why the hell did you say them?"

"Why do we say anything?"

"Don't you fucking dare become all Alice in Wonderland on me."

"Look everyone knew the girl was dead, I was the only one that knew she was in the barn."

"How long did you know?"

"Long enough,"

"How long did you know?!" Amber's teeth bared behind her chapped lips as she growled in front of her friend.

"I found out this morning, after I replenished my body with Adam. I sensed all of them and when I took a closer look I noticed one was shorter than the rest, I figured it was the girl."

"Why didn't you say anything to me or Redneck?" hurt dribbled onto Amber's words, slowly replacing the anger.

"I didn't want to hurt him but then, then he slapped me so I didn't care if he was hurt or not."

"What you whispered before that girl's death when the first Splicer approached you, you were going to let him eat you weren't you?"

"It would've proven-"

"Proven what?"

"It would've proven that no one gives a fuck about me! I'm just the blind girl everyone wants to protect, I can defend myself!" Lilliann heard Amber's breath catch in her throat as Lilliann got up and walked back outside. She passed Hershel on her way as he told the small group to get off his land. She passed through them all, shoving through with her shoulders, while trying to make her way towards the forest. When she was clear of the group Lilliann picked up speed and began to sprint towards the trees. She heard many of them call out her name but no one dared to chase her.

"Lilliann!" she heard Amber and Daryl call out but she never turned around. She passed the fence and continued to run. She finally made it to a tree where she could rest under the shade. She heard the clatter of footsteps as the person got near. The steps were too heavy to be Amber's and it was hard to tell who it was from Lilliann's constant panting. The steps got closer and finally reached Lilliann's tree. She let out a screech when the person tackled her to the ground and held her tight in their hands.

"What the hell you think you're doin'?" his husky voice was brought onto her face with his warm breath.

"I went for a walk."

"That wasn't walkin' you were running, why?" she heard the concern in his voice that he tried to hide with anger.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, I do."

"That's not a reason."

"It's the only reason you're gonna get." Lilliann tried to squirm free from Daryl's grasp but he held on tight, leaving bruises on her arms.

"Give me a clear reason and I'll let you walk with me!" Daryl's grip finally let up enough as he sat in front of the blind girl. She rubbed her bruising arms as she sat up.

"I care about you, I don't want you runnin' off without someone with you."

"You care about me?"

"Ya I care about you, what the hell make you think I didn'?"

"You left a bruise on my cheek." His anger disappeared as he remembered slapping her earlier and how much he regretted doing that. They both stayed silent until Daryl groaned and began to get to his knees, claiming that they should start their walk. He held out his hand for her but she smacked it away, getting to her feet on her own.

"So why'd you want to go on a walk?"

"It helps me clear my head, I haven't been able to clear my head for a while." They picked their way through the trees, crushing twigs and leaves.

"I used to take walks too, back before all this shit hit."

"How was your life before all this?"

"It was hell," Lilliann let out a light chuckle as she climbed over a fallen tree, "what's so funny?"

"You think your life was hell, you have no idea."

"Oh really? Well how about you give me some sorta idea?"

"Fine, I was born under the water in Rapture. I was born for only one reason and that was to be perfect. Of course being blind made that a dream for my father. I was eleven when we left and came to the surface."

"What's Rapture?"

"Rapture was supposed to be the perfect civilization, there was supposed to be no crime or illness just perfection. My father created Adam and Eve, super drugs that were supposed to heal the mind and create the perfect person. It back fired greatly as you can see."

"You mean that liquid you drank was Adam? That your father is the cause of all this?"

"That's what I'm saying. Amber and I were once called Little Sisters, our job was to gather the Adam for my father so he could sell it to the Splicers and get rich. But the Splicers caught on and began to kill Little Sisters for their Adam. Before we left I watched countless friends being devoured by Splicers."

"You **watched **them?"

"When I'm low on Adam, I switch personalities because my brain goes into hyper drive and my vision is restored."

"So why do you keep drinkin' Adam if you can see without it?"

"Because without Adam, I kill people for the pure pleasure of killing them." She heard Daryl's footsteps stop as he gazed at the girl with frightful eyes. She looked down at the ground and swallowed back the fear of him leaving her alone.

"Well if that's the case, wheneva you're low on Adam you come get me and we'll get you some more, ok?"

"Really?" tears began to form in her blind eyes as Daryl took a step closer to her.

"Really." Lilliann wiped away a few stray tears and began walking again, Daryl close beside her.

"Now you tell me a little bit about your life."

"Well it wasn't as hell based as yours."

"Come on I told you mine."

"Fine, fine. I grew up in a small trailer in the woods. It was just me, my older brother Merle and my dad. My dad was an alcoholic who never really gave a damn where we went as long as we didn't disturb him. Merle was never around cause he was always gettin' in trouble at school and with the cops. I basically was on my own."

"Oh wow, you were right."

"Huh?"

"Your story really isn't as bad as mine. What happened to your dad?"

"Dunno. I wasn't able to find him when the world went to shit. What about yours?"

"I killed him, with a baseball bat." They went silent again and continued to walk.

"We should head back, it's gettin' late." Daryl took her hand and steered her back towards the farm.

"I heard you yell at Lori today." Lilliann whispered as they entered the farm land. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the girl.

"Well ya, I'm done lookin' for people. I'm no one's babysitter." He snorted.

"If you're done looking for people why did you look for me?"

"You- you're a special case. Come on let's go." He took her wrist once again and they began to walk.

"Wait Daryl! Something's wrong." Lilliann suddenly stopped at searched around wildly as if trying to make her eyes see what was wrong.

"What-" before the man was able to finish his sentence they both heard someone scream.

"Daryl hurry go, go save him! It's Dale!" Lilliann began to push Daryl towards the screaming man as he let out another cry of terror. Daryl took off sprinting in the man's direction as Lilliann headed towards the house. Many people passed her as she sprinted as fast as her feet could go towards her room. She kept asking why she hadn't brought her satchel with her as she raced through the door. She broke open the latch and ran up the stairs, Amber asking what was going on. Lilliann was only able to mutter out a few breathless words as she grabbed her satchel and headed towards Dale.

Dale was surrounded by everyone as Lilliann fell to her knees in front of him. She quickly opened her bag and searched it with her hands. She pulled out various glowing red vials and her syringe all not what she wanted. Everyone discussed what to do as Lilliann continued to search.

"Found it!" she screamed, holding up a blue syringe.

"No Lilliann, you can't waste Eve like that!" Amber yelled putting her hands on the syringe.

"I can save Dale, don't you try and stop me Amber!" Lilliann ripped the blue thing from Amber's hands and stabbed Dale with it, right in the heart. Dale looked around with wild, almost dead eyes as Lilliann slammed the top of the shot and emptied the blue liquid into Dale's body. He jerked around as the blue liquid flowed throughout his veins. Everyone stared in amazement as his body glowed, his veins and arteries resembled lightning as the Eve coursed through them in time with his dying heart. Slowly his stomach began to stitch itself together, one skin tissue at a time never letting blood escape through the open wound. His wild eyes began to close as Daryl aimed a gun at his head. Lilliann lifted her hands to the weapon, the glowing body reflected in her clear eyes.

"I can't believe this," Amber kept whispering the words as they all watched Dale being stitched together by an unknown force. The wound finally closed and they could hear the rough gasps of breath that Dale took. He reopened his eyes; Daryl cocked the gun but Lilliann's hands where still in his way. She bent down over the body and stared into his closed eyes as they slowly fluttered open. He coughed up a few blue drops of Eve as he sat up. Dale looked around, his eyes resting on everyone's face for a few moments. His gaze landed on Lilliann's as she smiled at him.

"Welcome back Dale, how do you feel?" she asked, not moving from his gaze.

"I-I feel fine." Dale looked at his body in shock, rubbing his hands over the now closed wound.

"What the fuck did you do?" Daryl asked, his gun still pointed at Dale's hand.

"She did nothing but waste Eve." Amber stalked off back into the house.

"Well she's angry." Dale remarked as the women began to hug and kiss him. Lilliann got to her feet and brushed off the dirt before chasing after Amber. They both ended up outside of the house, screaming at each other. The rest of the group, Shane and Rick carrying Dale, surrounded the two hostile friends as they spat insults at each other.

"How could you just waste it like that?"

"I didn't waste it, I saved a life!"

"What if something happens to you? How the hell am I supposed to save you?"

"Easy with other vial of Eve I have, if that's not enough I'll go to Rapture myself and get more to make you happy!"

"God damn it Lilliann, take this serious! You can't just waltz right into that hell grab some eve then waltz right out!"

"Well what do you want from me?"

"I, I want you to stop being so stupid and helpless all the time."

"Helpless? You think I'm helpless?"

"You've always been helpless ever since you were born; you were nothing but a helpless, crying baby!" Amber got in Lilliann's face both their eyes beginning to glow a dangerous yellow. Lilliann bared her teeth before landing the first punch right into Amber's left cheek. The black haired girl landed on her hands and knees but got up quick just in time to dodge Lilliann's foot. The two girls began to wrestle on the ground, pulling hair biting arms and trying to land more punches and kicks. Red hair was tangled between Amber's fingers as coal hair was intertwined in Lilliann's hands.

Finally Daryl and Hershel were able to rip the girls apart, ending the catfight. They were still kicking and screaming as Daryl carried Lilliann into his tent and Hershel threw Amber into the house. Daryl zipped the tent behind him as Lilliann sat on his cot, thumbing together her fingers.

"Holy shit."

"Don't criticize me,"

"I ain't criticizin' you, I'm shocked. I had no idea that tiny frame of yours could throw a punch."

"Well I had to learn to fight; I told you where I grew up."

"Well yeah but damn I never would've believed if I hadn't just witnessed in with my own eyes." Lilliann let out a light laugh as Daryl sat next to her. The moonlight pooled into the tiny tent as they both continued to marvel at how well of a fighter Lilliann actually was. Her eyes soon became clear again, the yellow disappearing as did her anger towards her friend.

"Well I should head inside for some sleep."

"Hell no, you're sleepin' in here tonight. I can keep an eye on you so you don't go throwin' more punches." Daryl went to unzip the tent when there was a knock on the other side. Daryl opened the door to find Carol on the outside, a stack of blankets in one hand and a few pillows in the other.

"I thought you might need these for more comfort, you know a little easier on your injuries. Hello Lilliann." Carol gave a light smile as she handed Daryl the blankets and pillows. He thanked her, closed the curtain and began to set up his bed on the floor.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" Lilliann asked as she lay down on the tiny bed.

"Naw, I'll be fine besides there ain't enough room for both of us on that tiny thing." Daryl said as they both covered their bodies with blankets. Lilliann whispered a quiet goodnight to Daryl and she heard him whisper it back a few moments later. Then she heard the steady breathing as he drifted into sleep, it wasn't long till she joined him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading as much as I want to but my computer crashed and everything was a huge mess but now that's all over, YAY! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm not very good and writing long chapters. Also in case there is any confusion on my time line it kind of zigzags with the television series. I'm trying to keep close to it but I don't really want a canon fic again, even though this sort of is...anyways enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!_**

The sun was rising above the horizon and Lilliann awoke to the sound of Daryl dressing. He only had so much space for movement in the tiny tent and Lilliann found herself giggling lightly as he tried to carefully not to bump her or tried to make as little noise as possible.

"Your awake?" he asked, stopping his struggling.

"Yeah, you sort of made a lot of noise." she giggled.

"Well I tried not to. Let me finish getting dress then I'll leave and you can dress, Amber left your clothes on the edge of your bed." Lilliann sat up and began to feel near the edge, rough fabric brushed against her palm and fingertips. she unfolded the clothes and felt the outline of a short sleeve top and Capri pants. She quickly gathered the clothes into her arms while her ears picked up the sound of the tent door zipping close.

"Guess he left," she sighed, slowly getting dressed. When she finished, Lilliann opened the door and walked into the sun shine. The group had hit a calming time, for last week there has been no sign of Splicers or danger.

Everyone was working together to reinforce the farm's defenses. Lilliann and Maggie along with others would go into woods, not far from the farm, and gather fruits or berries. Of course Lilliann didn't venture too far from the farm during such a peaceful time, something always goes wrong eventually.

She knew what would go wrong; the person locked up in the barn. She was told he was dangerous yet injured. Rick and Glenn brought him back, gagged and blind folded, when they went to retrieve Hershel. The boy's been in there for about a week and a half now, Lilliann wasn't sure what the plan for him was. The group gave him protection from the Splicers and food but they didn't allow him out. The girl had overheard Shane and Rick fight over what to do with him, no conclusions would be made and they boy would continue to rot in the barn.

"Hey Lil, let's head inside, it's getting late and dinner will be ready soon." Andrea laid a hand lightly on Lilliann's shoulder and directed her towards the small house, the smell of chicken drifting into their noses. The group had just sat down for dinner when Lori dropped her silverware.

"Where's Shane?" she asked, looked at everyone's faces.

"He went on watch i think." Rick stated, taking a bite out of his chicken. Lori accept what he said and began dining with the rest of the group. About five minutes into dinner Lilliann dropped her silverware and rushed towards the door, her blind eyes squinting.

"What's wrong Lilliann?" Amber asked, standing next to her friend.

"Out there, there's someone walking this way. They're injured." Lilliann pointed North, towards the fences and just coming out of the forest. The two girls were pushed against the door frame as everyone rushed out of the house.

"He knocked me out and I don't know where he went." Shane heavily breathed out trying to catch his breath. Lilliann caught the faint scent of blood as everyone gathered their weapons and charged into the forest. Shane and Rick went one way while Daryl and Glenn went the other, the rest of us stayed at the house and waited.

"We should pack our things in case we have to leave." Lori stated as she closed the door behind everyone. Lilliann and Amber rushed upstairs, followed by Carol and Beth. Maggie, Hershel,T-Dog, Lori, Dale and Andrea packed downstairs and outside. When everything was packed they slowly began to load their belongings in the cars.

"Is that everything?" Maggie called out.

"Yeah, wait, where's Carl?" Lori asked, her voice growing frantic.

"I'll check the house, Lilliann can you do a scan of the area?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I can but just a quick one," Lilliann closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the vibrations, "I got nothing, there's no one near other than us."

"Not even in the house?" Lori's voice cracked into a sob.

"Not even in the house. He must've followed Daryl or Rick." Lilliann said, feeling pity for the mother. She broke down into a sob with Andrea and Carol on her sides.

"Shit, I wonder what that kid was thinking." Amber sighed, clutching her pistol.

"Wait! They're coming!" Lilliann's eyes grew wide, fear circulating in them.

"Who? Rick? Shane?" Questions went flying towards the girl and all she was able to mutter out was one simple, fear striking word.

"Splicers."

"You have to be fuckin' me." Amber said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We have to go!" Glenn's voice rang throughout the camp, invading their ears. The two boys ran towards the group and relayed the information they received. It was all a set up, Shane took the boy snapped his neck then ran off. He wanted Rick alone.

"The Splicers from the road are coming this way they'll be here in a few moments. We have to go." Amber demanded, rushing into one of the cars.

"I saw we listen to the girl and get the hell out of here!" T-Dog yelled, starting one of the trucks. Amber sat in the passenger seat while Glenn started the car. The noise of the vehicles starting made the Splicers walk faster, trying to the food they desperately needed. The first one to scream was Beth. Everything was disastrous after that. They were all screaming and rushing off towards the cars trying to get away but all the confusion killed more people.

"Lilliann come this way!" A man roughly pulled the girl towards him and into the woods, "we'll run this way. There should be a road and hopefully a place to hide out." Lilliann finally distinguished Dale's voice as they ran towards the highway.

"What about the others?" She cried out trying to keep up with the man.

"They're smart and will find a way to find us."

"But won't winter be here soon?"

"Yeah, it will but we'll be fine. I promise you Lilliann, you saved my life and I will save yours."

_This was hell, everyone was screaming and running the barn was set on fire and now we're driving down the highway. It's too dark for me to look out the window to see if Lilliann is alright buy I'm sure she's with Redneck and he'll keep her safe. The group finally pulled off into a small, partially protected area. There were concrete walls around and slowly we set up camp. I could feel everyone questioning why they survive and what's going to happen next but most importantly, they questioned Rick's leadership. We quietly discussed our next plan beside the fire, snuggled next to each other for warmth._

_"Redneck?" I looked over towards Daryl as he walked away from Carol, towards Rick._

_"Yeah?" he stopped and stared at me with confusion._

_"Where's Lilliann?" I asked, getting to my feet. We both surveyed the area but her fiery hair was no where in sight._

_"I thought you grabbed her?" Daryl asked, panic picking at his voice._

_"I was sure I saw her running with someone. I thought it was you!"_

_"Now calm down I'm sure she is fine, She's most likely with Dale, he's not here either." Maggie pitched in, trying to cool down our worried emotions._

_"I sure hope so, especially since winter is approaching." I sat back down and stared into the flames as they flickered lightly. I really did hope my friend was alright, I'm suppose to be her protector and I failed._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So my times are different on this one as you will soon read. I actually kind of like how this story is going and since season 3 just ended I'll be able to update more now that I know which direction I'm heading in. Well enjoy and please leave a review if possible. Thanks.**

Snow laid on the ground like a frozen blanket as Dale and Lilliann made their way to the hide out. It was nothing special just a small metal shed they found a month ago that was still in one piece. There were two small makeshift beds, mainly made of sheets on top of hay to add comfort and elevation off the cold ground. Dale opened the small the door and shut it tightly when they were inside; he placed a heavy tool box that was in the shed in front of the door for more protection. Lilliann walked over to her bed and sat down, a tiny sneeze escaping her nose. She had on a pair of washed out jeans with a long sleeve shirt and a heavy coat over her shoulders.

She decided to wear fuzzy socks with shoes during the winter, much to Dale's approval, even though it blurred what little vision she had. Dale had begged her to wear something on her feet when the first snowfall began. After the grass began to freeze and cut the bottom of her feet did she agree. They found the shoes and socks in a house a few blocks away from the shed, they also found heavy coats and jackets in a small closet.

"So how do you like your first winter, Lilliann?" Dale asked, a light chuckle in his tone.

"Honestly I liked it better when Amber read about it, I never expected it to be so cold." She chuckled out, giving out another sneeze. Dale sat next to her and laid an ungloved hand on her forehead.

"Your feeling a little warm, I think you're getting a fever." He sighed, fixing the coat so it was tightly around her. She gave him a light thank you and laid down on the bed while he grabbed two cans of green beans. He handed a can with a plastic fork towards Lilliann and watched her carefully as she ate it silently and quickly.

There was only another week of winter left till spring began and slowly the snow was melting. Splicers weren't as active during the winter but the two survivors feared the danger was waiting for them.

The two were about to fall asleep when the metal around them began to shake. They both jumped to their feet, Lilliann hearing the light groaning of hunger under the thunderous bangs of hands against the metal.

"Dale, we have to get out of here!" Lillann whispered, fear racing through her veins. Dale silently agreed and grabbed her wrist. The majority of the banging was coming from the back so they were safe to exit from the front. Dale had his hand on the door, an aluminum bat clutched in his other while Lilliann held onto a metal bar that had a taped area from an easy grip. Dale quickly shoved the door opening, causing a loud clanging noise which drew the Splicers towards them as they raced out of shed.

They ran for miles out of the forest and onto a barely paved road. They took a moment of silence to catch their breath and began to walk down the road, Dale keeping Lilliann as close as possible. Since the separation from the barn Dale kept Lilliann close and fully supplied as possible with Adam. He protected like the Big Daddy she used to know back in Rapture, it saddened her to some extent. She missed her Big Daddy and she would miss Dale when he passed away.

Lilliann let out a few coughs as they neared a small town, there were a few Splicers that were quickly taken down. Dale searched their pockets for anything helpful and cursed lightly under his breath when he came back empty handed.

"Well judging from this town there has to be a store near by, hopefully it was have some soup or something semi healthy to eat." He murmured, leading Lilliann North. The two barged through the wooden doors of a nearby shop and quickly shut them, the Splicers miles away. They were both breathless as Lilliann slid down to the floor while Dale went looking around for useful items.

There was a light creaking noise and Lilliann whipped her head in the direction, preparing for an attack. She kept low to the ground and slowly moved closer, the metal clutched in her hand.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"You're not a walker?" a voice whispered, only a few inches away.

"No we're not walkers, we were just looking for a place to hold out." The two were both moving closer and closer and finally they bumped into each other, a blade was drawn and Lilliann held her weapon above her head.

"Wow, wait Michonne we don't need to attack!" another voice rang out. Lilliann lowered her weapon, excitement sparking in her eyes.

"Andrea?! Is that you?"

"Lilliann?" the two girls embraced quickly, the third questioning them.

"I'm so happy you're alive,"

"I know, I'm glad to see you." Andrea let out a series of coughs and crumpled to her knees, Lilliann and Michonne quickly by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"She's sick, been sick for a while now." Michonne stated, patting Andrea's back.

"Well the snow is melting and spring is almost here." Lilliann said hopefully.

"You're right also we should head out, this place will be overrun soon." Andrea said, climbing to her feet.

"Ok, I'll go find Dale and we can go." Lilliann ran off down the isles to find the elderly man.

_Running was worthless and tiring. We hopped from house to house scavenging for food and other necessities. There was always the danger of Splicers and we found ourselves on high alert every time Lori entered the room. of course it was her swollen belly that entered first but we all made way for her to get nourishment before dinning in on anything. Carrying a baby in the apocalypse is tough but it was her choice if she dies from it then whatever, not my problem. My only concern right now is finding Lilliann. Rick pronounced her dead but Redneck and I aren't so sure; we both have a feeling she's alive and hopefully with someone who can protect her. Dale and Andrea were also pronounced dead, not really a big shocker. Those two were most likely on their own maybe Lilliann was with them, I can only hope. _

_We were loading into a car and driving down another highway, I was with T-dog and Carol in the truck; Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Beth piled in the Hyundai while Lori, Carl and Rick were in front riding in a jeep and of course Redneck was alone driving his bike. He's been sulking ever since the farm burned down and Lilliann went missing; guess he actually has a heart and it was set on her. Carol's been trying to help him out of this depression but it's been in vain, he won't snap out of it until she's found. _

_I feel bad for Carol, its obvious she has feelings for him but he doesn't seem to return them. Sure they've been seen laughing and talking but he looks to her as more of a friend, a shoulder to cry on than a romantic interest. Poor girl but its probably for the best, two broken people aren't good for each other; but if that's true than Lilliann isn't good for him either. I'm not saying she's completely as broken as Carol is but Lilliann is damaged._

_We slowly pulled over and parked the cars, there was nothing around._

_"What's up Rick? There isn't anything here!" I growled, annoyed at the constant stopping then going then stopping again._

_"Glenn, Daryl and I are going to look around everyone stay close and quiet if we find anything we'll come get you." Rick ordered then the three men vanished leaving us alone in the middle of the street._

_"Gee thanks for answering my question."_

_"Don't be so harsh on him Amber, Rick's just trying to keep us all safe." Lori said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned, ready to smack her but when I looked at her swollen stomach I couldn't raise my hand._

_"Don't feed me that bullshit Lori. Rick only wants to keep you and Carl safe he doesn't give two shits about the rest of us."_

_"Amber how can you say that?" Maggie growled._

_"Easy its obvious after we found out that Andrea, Dale and Lilliann are gone. Rick didnt even want to go back and look for them!"_

_"Everyone that survived escaped we were sure of that, we can't risk everyone's life to find three people that are already dead." Lori called out, getting in my face._

_"Rick would've if you were left behind or Carl but if any of us were back there, screaming for help he wouldn't give to flying fucks." Lori opened her mouth to protect her husband but closed it when we heard Rick yelling. We all ran towards his direction to find him pointing down the hill. I stared in amazement as a prison stood below us. It was fenced off and only a few Splicers roamed the courtyard. It was the first sign of a safe haven for us since the farm. _

_"So what's the plan?" I asked, holding onto the pistol in my hand._

_"We should clear out the courtyard then secure it, we can move onto the inside in the morning." So it was decided and we worked the rest of the day killing Splicers and securing our new home. It was dusk when we were finally done._

_Beth had started a fire and we all sat down beside it, all except Rick, Daryl and Carol. Daryl was keeping watch and Rick couldn't stop patrolling the grounds, trying hard to find any flaw in the protection. I laid on the cool grass, spring was in full bloom now and the cold felt nice on my overworked, warm body. My eyes closed and I relaxed as Beth and Maggie began to sing. They're voices were nice mixed together and hearing the soothing song was perfect on this night. We were finally able to relax after months of being on high alert, it was almost like being back in Rapture._


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: So I am going to try and update as much as possible since the Third season is over :( Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm trying to make them longer but my new wordpad thing doesn't have a word counter so I'm trying. Please leave a review if you can and enjoy (:_**

_What the fuck happened? The tiny area we were able to secure inside the prison was flooded with worried people as Rick, Lori and Maggie surrounded the injured man, trying desperately to stay calm enough to heal him._

_"Don't you have that blue stuff that saved Dale?" Redneck asked me, setting down his crossbow. His gaze slinked down my body, making my fingers fidget._

_"Lilliann carried the Eve, I've got nothing." he opened his mouth to reply but muffled sounds near the opened door way silenced us both. Redneck aimed his bow, fully loaded towards the darkness as I brought up my pistol. A line of men in dirty blue jumpsuits entered the area and lined against the wall. The gun war was on the brink as the 'leader' I guess held up his against mine. Redneck was the first to speak and then they all began to yell. Chaos was sure to begin but Rick ended it before the first bullet was fired. _

_"Amber, go check in on Hershel, we'll take these guys outside and show them what's been going on." Rick ordered, I sheepishly agreed and went back to the cell block. The tiny rooms were secured by bars and we all had the keys so there was now true fear from Splicers. It was almost like the tiny room we shared back in Rapture. Beds lined the walls, there was an area to play and it was secure, no Splicer would dare enter our room. Of course that rule was broken when the Splicers began to eat my friends. Not even the Big Daddy's could protect us. _

_"Are you alright Amber?" a shy voice asked, big blue eyes looked into mine with concern as I registered Beth's question._

_"Oh sorry, yeah I'm good. How's your dad?"_

_"He's good, the bleeding stopped and there's no fever. Hey, would you like to help me fix his pants?"_

_"His pants?"_

_"Yeah, he can't have one leg dragging on the ground it could catch on something and he could fall." Her eyes lit up with new hope and I felt a little of it trickle inside of me._

_"Sure, I'll help. He'll appreciate it when he wakes up." I said and we both made our way to the cell block and began ripping his jeans and talking about new hope and a brighter future._

The forest was cold but the wind was getting warmer. Michonne had started a fire and tied her two Splicers to the trunk of a tree. Dale was heating up some canned foods while Andrea and Lilliann huddled close together under a wool blanket. The blanket only reached down the middle of their backs and around their shoulders, their feet and legs left to freeze.

"Why don't you put your shoes back on?" Michonne asked.

"If I put them then I won't be able to see if any Splicers are near." Michonne silenced after the young girls comment as Dale handed them each a can and they ate it in the quiet morning.

The sun was high in the sky when Lilliann's ears picked up the loudest sound she ever heard.

"What's that sound?"

"It-it's a chopper! A helicopter!" Andrea and Dale were practically jumping in the air and pushing Michonne and Lilliann in the direction of the noise.

"Why is it so loud?" she asked as the four of them broke into a run.

"Its the blades cutting through the air, its the best sound ever!" Andrea cried out.

"But wait if we can hear it then the Splicers can too." The run died down as they all realized Lilliann was right, they were going to run into a horde and die.

"If we stay silent and move slowly we should be able to make it through alive." Michonne ordered and everyone nodded. They all filed around the two Splicers and moved as silently as possible. The chains around their sides rattled as they walked through the sheltering trees and out into an open meadow.

"What-what happened here?" Andrea's voice cracked as the chopper laid in front of them, shattered and on fire.

"It must've ran out of gas or something."

"No, someone shot it down." Michonne claimed, pushing the group into the undergrowth of a few bushes. The two Splicers were once again chained to a tree as a truck roared into the area. A few men got out and began rummaging through the belongings of the dead pilots.

"We should leave," Dale said, pulling Lilliann close to his side.

"If we do they might spot us, they had no problem killing those pilots and they'll kill us too." Michonne argued.

"Now I wouldn't be so sure about that you four." A slurry voice yelled behind them and they all whipped around to find a man without a hand pointing a gun to their faces.

"Merle." Andrea whispered out until she finally fell unconscious and they were pulled into the truck.

"Where are you taking us, Merle?" Dale asked, his voice in a low growl.

"Now don't be so cold towards your old friend Merle." the man laughed, causing fear to course through Lilliann's veins. The trip was short but seemed to take forever and when they finally pulled over, the men pulled them into a tiny medical room. Andrea and Lilliann were given medicine and they were all given a hot meal with new clothes.

"Wow this is great!" Lilliann cheered, dining in to the food.

"Don't get too comfortable Lilliann." Dale warned.

"Huh?"

"He's right we should head out after you two are well enough to travel." Michonne claimed, looking back and forth nervously.

"Why? This place is great, we have food, protection and stability."Andrea pointed out, Lilliann nodding her head.

"Don't you want to see Amber and Daryl again Lilliann?" Dale asked but before the girl was able to answer the door opened and two men walked in.

"Hello and welcome to our little town." A man welcomed them and checked on Lilliann's fever.

"Hello." she greeted the man but still cringed away from his touch.

"Now don't worry little missy, I won't hurt you. By the way I'm called The Governor."

"Hello Mr. Governor, my name is Lilliann." She had a smile on her face that soon disappeared as she realized the other's weren't being as polite as her.

"What do you want from us?" Michonne asked.

"Nothing, you four are our guests please enjoy your stay." The Governor gave them a wave goodbye then exited to room, leaving the other man alone.

"And what do you want Merle?" Andrea asked, her voice growing cold.

"Now all I want to know is if my brother is alive and I know you two were in that small group of ours with him."

"His brother?" Lilliann was feeling uncomfortable in the small room and took the long moment of silence to leave the area and enter outside.

"Hello, you must be new here." a small fragile male voice called beside her.

"Oh yes I am. My names Lilliann." the girl held out her hand and the man graciously shook it.

"Mine is Milton."

"Glad to meet you Milton." the hand shake ended and the two began to walk down the road, talking among themselves.

"So you're really blind?"

"Yes, well not completely I can sense vibration in the Earth through the bottoms of my feet."

"That's interesting, do you mind if I jot this down for the records?"

"Sure and maybe you can read me what you have so far." Before Milton was able to agree someone was shouting Lilliann's name up the street. The two of them turned around to find Dale jogging down, shouting her name.

"Lilliann you shouldn't just run off like that." Dale claimed, sucking in short breaths.

"I'm fine Dale I felt uncomfortable around that man so I came outside and met Milton."

"Glad to meet you, sir." Milton shook Dale's hand and the two shared a short hello before Dale dragged Lilliann towards a small house with three rooms.

"The Governor gave us this small house to stay in while we're here, but as soon as your better we are leaving."

"Why?"

"I don't trust Merle, he's a loose cannon and is just unpredictable."

"I could sense that about him, he scares me." Lilliann shuddered at the admittance of her fear but the man really did cause a fear in her, the same type of fear she felt around her father.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Ok So I am trying to make these longer and I hope you are all enjoying these chapters. This one doesn't truly go with the show and I'm trying to kind of make this my own story, I know I'm failing already but I am trying! Anyways please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**_

The air in the small house was thick as Dale blew out another lamp. He made his way towards her door and Lilliann's ears picked up his knuckles as they tapped against the wooden door.

"Lilliann, are you awake?" His voice was raspy ad held a tired lul. A smile played on the girl's lips as she opened the door and greeted the man.

"Yes I'm awake and dressed." The men came late last night carrying two bags full of clothing that they thought would fit the two 'new residents'. The jeans were a bit snug and the shirts draped over her shoulders. She had tucked the shirt under her belt loop and prayed that it looked alright. Her hair was in knots and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to smooth it out. The man led her down the hallway and into the sun warmed sidewalk.

"Careful, the sunlight is bright and hot today." Dale warned her as they began to walk down the street.

"Is there any grass near by?" Lilliann asked, sensing all the people around. There were a few children running around while mothers watched over them in chairs.

"Sure, here its a little to your left." Dale's hands wrapped around her shoulders and led her onto the grassy land. It was cooler than the sidewalk and Lilliann could relax without the fear of burning her feet.

"Lilliann! Dale!" Andrea's voice broke through the sound barrier and the two friends turned towards the woman as her and Michonne ran down the hill.

"Glad to see you both are alright." Michonne said, putting a hand on Lilliann's shoulder.

"Glad to see you're alright to! Did you both sleep well?" the young girl asked, trying to see her friends' faces.

"I did Michonne didn't really sleep well."

"Why not?" Dale asked, looking at the new woman with curiosity.

"I don't trust this place, or these 'people'." Michonne's voice shuddered as her head whipped around making sure no one could hear.

"I think this place is safe, there's a wall and food and weapons to keep us safe." A smile played on the red head's lips as her arms widened and she spinned around.

"That may be true but don't you want to see our friends again?" Andrea asked.

"I thought you were with me on staying Andrea?"

"I am Lilliann but I think we need to go and find them, maybe even bring them back here. We can all stay here!"

"I don't think Rick will be alright with that." Dale pitched in.

"Why not?" Lilliann asked.

"Rick's not the kind of guy to just settle down without asking questions; he's be like Michonne is right now."

"I don't think so, especially with Lori being pregnant."

"Lori's pregnant?" Andrea asked, her hands on Lilliann's shoulders.

"Yeah, I over heard her and Rick talking about it before the barn set on fire."

"Then we need to find them, Lori could have that child any minute now." Andrea's voice was worried and Lilliann could only guess her eyes were just the same.

"How about Lilliann and I go, we'll scout the area and come back before dusk. They may be close by." Dale suggested.

"I'll be ok with that,"

"But neither of you have any weapons." Michonne claimed, reminding them all that The Governor took them when they first arrived.

"I'll go get them," Lilliann sprinted down the road, towards the hospital that. She kept running until she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Wow there little missy, you better be careful." his voice was a whisper behind her ear that sent chills down her spine and created goose bumps on her arms and legs.

"I just wanted to know if our weapons were here and if we could get them." Lilliann turned towards the man as he released her waist, undoing some of her tucked in shirt.

"Well sure you can have your weapons back, any particle reason?"

"Dale and I are going to go and try to find our friends, we'll scout out the area and see if they're close by before dusk."

"Just you and Dale?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well I don't feel safe just letting a blind little girl outside this town, it's very dangerous out there."

"I know, I was out there all winter. We can handle ourselves, I'm not completely blind."

"How so?"

"I don't feel like sharing that with you, just yet." Lilliann found herself taking a few steps away from the man and turning her back to him as her hands tried to find the handle.

"Your weapons are not in there, follow me and I'll retrieve them for you." The Governor tapped her shoulder in the direction he was heading in and she slowly followed him, not letting her guard down. The man lead her up hill and towards a much bigger house than the one her and Dale were sleeping in. The two stepped into the small house and made their way through the clutter, surprising a small person in the other room.

"Oh hello, Governor and Lilliann."

"Hello Milton, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well," the two shared a light conversation as the other man walked into another room. Lilliann was about to follow him when she felt Milton grab her hand.

"That's his study, no one is really allowed in there."

"Why?"

"It's just a rule, no one's really questioned it. Um, if you don't mind can I ask you a few questions?"

"About what?"

"About your life before all this and how your able to see with your feet." Milton helped Lilliann sit down at the small table he was recently occupying.

"I'll tell you a little bit but don't push for answers." Lilliann's eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on what was happening behind the door that The Governor disappeared into. She could sense two people behind that door, which was curious for her since Milton just said no one was allowed in there. She quickly answered most of his questions but suddenly stopped when the door opened and only person stepped through. The other was still behind that door and it worried the blind girl.

"Here are your weapons, if you're not back before dusk I'll send Merle out to find you; he's a good tracker." The Governor helped Lilliann to her feet and handed all the stuff back to her. It was in a small duffel bag and she could hear the clatter of the metal guns as she walked out the door and back into the sunlight. She strolled down the hill and found her three friends under a tree, escaping the heat. Sweat beaded down her forehead as she handed Dale the bag and they prepared for the search.

The sun was still high in the sky when they approached the wall. Men were on top of it and glared down at them as they got closer.

"Excuse me, could you please open this gate?"

"Why?" a husky mexican accent shot back at Lilliann, with curiosity and anger.

"We want to leave, we'll be back before dusk."

"And who said you two could just leave then return?"

"I did, Martinez." The Governor strolled behind the two, creating more goose bumps on Lilliann's arms.

"Oh alright then. We'll open it up, just a second." there was a loud creaking noise as the doors opened before them and allowed them to pass. The forest was quiet and motionless as they began to walk along the main road.

"Tell me when we're out of sight, I can do a quick scope and see how dangerous it is out here." Lilliann commanded and Dale quickly grabbed onto her arm and lead her deep into the forest.

"We should be good here." he claimed. Lilliann nodded in agreement and slowly closed her eyes. All the Adam in her blood rushed towards her feet, focusing on scouting out the area. There were a few Splicers miles away and more further down the road. Hallowed out trees were scattered everywhere. Before Lilliann was about to give up someone moved a few miles up the road and disappeared out of her range.

"Dale, this way. Someone was just walking down the road, it could be one of our friends." Liliann quickly began to sprint down the road with Dale on her heels. They tried to make it as far down the road as possible but they both knew that the sun lowering below the horizon.

They were half way towards the person when one of Lilliann's feet went limp. She tumbled onto the dirt path and Dale was quickly helping her to her feet. There was a burning on her knee and she quickly covered the searing pain with her hands. A warm liquid beaded onto her palms and her eyes quickly widened.

"Lilliann are you alright? That was a nasty fall you just took."

"I'm fine but my knee was cut open, Dale we have to get out of here before the Splicers smell the Adam!"

"They can smell the Adam that's inside you?"

"Not only can they smell it but it'll drive them crazy searching for it." Lilliann quickly got to her feet as they both began to hear the moaning of hunger from behind the trees. Before they could even take a step back, they were almost completely surrounded with Splicers.

"Lilliann, run! I'll hold them off!" Dale screamed at the girl and pushed her back towards Woodbury.

"No Dale! I can't just leave you, you won't make it!"

"I know that but you said it once on the farm, you are the savior of the people! You need to survive!" Dale looked at the young girl as tears streaked down her face. She regained her balance and stood next to the elderly man, raising her metal bat at the enemy.

"I am not leaving you here to die and that's final." they both looked into each others eyes as the first Splicer ran towards them. There was a loud shooting from behind them as a truck swerved around them. Someone opened the door and called for them to get in as fast as possible. Splicers clawed at the metal frame as Dale tried to help Lilliann inside. Suddenly his arm was jerked away from her and Lilliann once again fell to the ground, hearing Dale scream out in pain.

"Hurry up and grab her!" The Governor's voice was harsh as Lilliann tried to get up and help Dale. He continued to scream out in pain as more Splicers gathered around him, digging into his flesh.

"Dale! No!" more tears ran down her cheeks as Lilliann tried to grab onto Dale, she had one more thing of Eve left that can save him; she had to save him.

"Why don't we just leave them?" Merle's voice was slurry as he reached for the door.

"No Merle, if you leave her and we find Daryl he might not forgive you." Andrea's voice was the next thing she heard and she knew the two of them shared an intense glare.

"And why is that Blondie?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Daryl wants her to survive."

"God damn it! Come on you bitch and get in the truck!" Merle yelled at Lilliann but when he saw that she was still trying to reach out for Dale he wrapped his un-bladed arm around her waist and forced her inside. Lillann landed on Andrea's lap and was held close to the woman's chest as Merle slammed the door shut and they were able to escape.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." Andrea stroked Lilliann's hair as the two embraced in a tight, tear drenched hug.

"Its a good thing we decided to look for you, you might've died with your friend." The Governor looked over at the two women as Merle just puffed out air from his mouth.

"Dale...Dale..." his name was the only thing Lilliann whispered as they drove back towards the town.

_This was madness! Hershel was finally awake and moving around, everything feeling fine and now Carol, T-Dog and I are running through dark tunnels trying to survive; all because someone turned on the alarm and let the Splicers in._

_"T-Dog how are you holding up?" I turned my head and asked the big black man as he tried to continue to run with us. His shoulder was drenched in blood and it wasn't getting any better. I could hear the few drops of blood as they fell onto the concrete ground._

_"Amber how did you make that drill thing appear out there?" Carol asked, trying to help the man keep up with us._

_"It's built into my body, Lilliann has one also. It's actually part of an entire suit, we used them back in Rapture to protect ourselves when our Big Daddy's were killed off by Splicers. It takes a lot of Adam to create the suit but the drill hardly takes any, I should be able to protect us if needed."_

_"Well Amber, don't hesitate as soon as either of you feel a fever on me take that drill and jam it in my head." _

_"T-Dog, it won't come to that; I promise." I said as we rounded another corner. There were Splicers coming our way, there weren't many and my drill came in contact with the first one. Blood sprayed onto her face and drenched her blue tank top. Carol and T-Dog were right behind me, both of them raising their knives. We quickly cleared out the small section and continued to run._

_"Where should we go?" Carol asked as T-Dog fell onto the ground. His chest tried to raise as he attempted to fill his lungs with oxygen but for some reason he couldn't. Carol and I were right by his side as he looked at me with wild, pain filled eyes. Tears rolled down our cheeks as I laid a hand on his forehead._

_"He's warm." I looked at Carol as she hugged onto T-Dog's chest and cried as quietly as possible._

_"Amber...pl...ease..." T-Dog tried to gasp out the words and I nodded in agreement. Carol held out her hands and begged me not do it._

_"Carol, he's suffering! We can't let him turn," I moved her hands down and pushed her out of the way. I face the pain crippled man as he looked at me with a smile on his face. T-Dog was a loyal friend and a great ally, "T-Dog you will be missed, greatly. I love you old friend." _

_"Amber don't!" Carol screamed out as my drill made contact with the black man's face. His body jerked with the searing pain and held onto my drill hand to steady it as I looked away. I couldn't stare at him as his face was being mutilated by own blades. Carol put her hands on my shoulders and tried, wimply to push me away. Finally my legs gave out and I allowed her to push me into the cement wall, tears streaming down our already swollen cheeks. Carol was once again by T-Dog's side, claiming how much she'll miss him._

_"Carol, we have to find safety." I tried to pull the sobbing girl off the man and she finally gave up and followed me as we walked down the dark hallways, killing Splicers that got in our way._


	11. Chapter 11

It's been weeks since Dale died, and only a few days since Michonne left. During that time The Governor held parties and even went on supply runs, while Andrea held down Woodbury and Lilliann helped Milton with his research on Splicers. They were currently working on the brain development after someone passes away. There was an elderly man who was going to die soon of prostate cancer and agreed to become research. Andrea was currently helping Lilliann and Milton on this project since there were different things that needed to happen that involved another person that could see. Lilliann was onyl there to spot movement and try to sense anything that changes with the man.

"Ok so I am going to begin with a series of questions, Lilliann let me know if you can sense him raising his right hand when he answers." Milton said, his voice almsot calm.

"Ok." Lilliann nodded her hand and Milton began to ask the questions,one by one the man would raise his hand and Lilliann would nod her head when he did. It didn't take long for the man's heart to slowly stop beating.

"His eyes are closing." Milton claimed.

"I can feel that his heart is about to stop, wait, no it's stopped now. He's dead." Lilliann pitched in.

"Ok Lilliann tell me when you can sense him reanimating." Lilliann nodded her head as Andrea turned the safetly off on her gun and stood by the girl.

"His lungs are begining to work again, I can sense them raising and lowering." as the words passed through Lilliann's lips the man took in a deep breath and Andrea raised her weapon. Milton began to re-ask the questions but this time the man didn't raise his hand.

"Milton get away from him before he attacks!" Andrea ordered.

"No wait I think I saw his hand lift, we need to remove the restraints!" Milton tried to feverishly undo the leather straps around the man's wrists. His hands raised around Milton's head and before Andrea was able to take a step closer, Lilliann brought out a knife and slit open her finger. Instantly the Splicer looked in Lillianns direction as blood began to drip down her finger and fall onto the wooden floor.

"Shoot him when he tried to attack me." Lilliann claimed, her face showing no emtion. Andrea slowly nodded her hand and took a stance. The Splicer released Milton and lunged forward, only to have a bullet in between his eyes. The man fell to the ground with a thud and Milton rushed over to Lilliann with a bandage.

"So what was that all about?" Andrea asked.

"Well we found out earlier that the Adam in Lilliann's blood draws biters in, they will stop whatever they are doing to get it but they can onyl smell it when its fresh out of a wound." Milton tried to explained feverishly to Andrea, when the door opened.

"So how did the expirments go today?" The Governor's voice thick with happiness as he strolled into the small room.

"Not very good, they don't seem to remember anything once they turn." Lilliann claimed hiding her injured finger behind her jeans.

"Well hopefully we'll find out some good news one of these days but there's something I'd like to show you two, follow me if you please." The Governor began to walk out of the room and towards a small place. Lilliann could feel the heat from various fires and there was loud music occompanied by the various screams, shouts and whistles of all the people as they gathered around in a circle.

"Lilliann, I'll tell you what's happening alright?" Andrea whispered in her ear and she slowly nodded her head, barely able to hear Andrea over the screaming. She was told that Merle along with others were in a circle and that Splicers were being allowed into the ring with them. Both girls stared in amazment as Andrea tried to describe the men as they pumbled the Splicers to the ground and killed them mercilessly. The Splicers were held with chains and something didn't set right with the two girls as they continued to stare ahead.

"I have to go, Andrea. This is wrong." Lilliann tried to get up but the Governor quickly defended the 'games'. Apparently the Splicers had no teeth and the men were in danger fighting agaisnt them. When Andrea claimed how wrong it is that The Governor's teaching the people that Splicers aren't dangerous he claimed that he's teaching them not to be afriad.

"You should always be afraid, even if they seem harmless." Lilliann spat back at the man, much to their shock. Lilliann was finally becoming hardened by this world and it was beginning to show. Finally the night ended and everyone returned to their homes.

Andrea walked with Lilliann in silence back to her place. Finally the two said their goodbyes and Lilliann closed the door. She sensed Andrea walk away as she slide down the door to her knees and began to cry.

This world was nothing like Rapture, it was worse. Lilliann's body began to shake with every sob that escaped her lips and tears streamed down her cheeks, staining the fabric of her shirt and jeans. She missed Dale and Daryl. She missed the gang back at the farm and wished she could see them again. She missed everyone, especially Amber. She knew they were all fine but she wanted to see them so badly. She wanted to see them so bad she would even let Daryl drive her around on the death cycle. A small smile showed through the tears as she thought about her nails digging through his leather vest and into his flesh. Finally drowsiness overtook the crying girl and she passed out onto the hard wooden floor.

_I don't know what exactly happened or how Carol and I ended up in this tiny metal room. All I know right now is that we're exhausted. Carol's eyes drooped down with her head as she tried to stay awake._

_"Carol, it's alright to sleep. We can switch guarding." I said and I slowly watch her drift onto sleep, her light breath finally telling me she was unconsious. I'll wait until we're both rested before we make another run to find our friends. _

_I know Carol is defensless since she stabbed a Splicer behind the door and lost her knife in his skull. I'll lend her mine when she wakes up. My eye lids felt heavy as I tried to stay awake so I could keep watch over the door. The Splicers can't open it but you can never be too safe._

_My head was throbbing with pain and a tear slide down my cheek as I thought about Carol and I dieing in this small room. I would never see the group or Lilliann again. Oh God Lilliann, I just pray she's alright and that Dale's taking good care of her. I know she's safe, she wouldn't die before me in this world. I still remember how we traveled back in Rapture through the metal vents that the Splicers couldn't fit through. I remeber how Tenenbaum would protect us and give us food and a place to sleep. I still remember Project Alpha and Delta, how strong and powerful they were as they ripped Splicers in half by the dozens. Death was nothing new to us, it happened on a regualr basis even other Little Sisters would die right beside us and we wouldn't care. Adam would make the pain go away, but now I'm truly sad that I may never see my best friend again._

_As I kept reminising about the past I heard the door creak open. My mind told my body to get up and draw my drill but I couldn't move. I couldn't even block the bright light from eyes, my body wouldn't move. My eyes looked over to Carol as the light slowly woke her up and we both stared into the face of the person in the door way. A smile showed on our tired faces as we realized it was Redneck, he was here to save us._

_"You two stay here, I'll go get some help to carry you back." He closed the door before we could protest and we both look at each other with a mixture of happiness and fear. It wasn't when the door reopened. We finally gained enough strength to block the light from our eyes as Redneck and Glenn picked us up. My head laid on Glenn's shoulder as they carried us back to the cell block. They set us in our beds as my eyes could stay open anymore, I finally passed out._

_I woke up to the crying of a baby that startled me awake. I looked around for the sorce of the wailing and found Beth in the door way a baby bundled in blankets in her arms. _

_"Is that...Lori's...baby? I barely spoke out the words as Beth carried the child over to me and set it in my arms._

_"Yeah, a baby girl."_

_"Does she have a name?" I looked down at the baby and felt her swollen cheeks. Tears were dried on the sides of her faces as she slowly drifted off into sleep._

_"No not yet, Daryl wants to call her Lil' Asskicker." we both let out a light laugh as the child fell asleep in my arms._

_"I've never seen a baby before, honestly."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, growing up in Rapture babies were rare after the Splicers became deranged."_

_"Oh I forgot about you didn't grow up on the surface." Beth looked down and stroked a finger up and down the baby's cheek. We both smiled down at the sleeping child, a new warmth inside my chest._

_"What happened to Lori?" I aksed._

_"Carl had to shoot her, she didn't survive the C-section." a sadness clung to Beth's words and I felt a twinge of sadness myself thinking of Carl killing his own mother._

_"That's really sad. How, how, long was I asleep?" I asked, remember that Glenn carried me here in the morning and it was still morning outside the window._

_"You and Carol have been out for a day, well Carol's still asleep." Beth giggled out, removing a blonde strand from her face._

_"Where's Glenn? I should really thank him for saving me."_

_"Him and Maggie went on a supplies run a few minutes ago."_

_"Oh I see." I gave Beth back the child and walked into the corridor to find Hershel, Redneck and Rick talking. Carl was wondering around the small room as Axel stepped from inside Carol's room._

_"Well hello Amber, glad to see you're awake." Axel greeted Amber with a smile from under his blonde mustache. Amber returned his smile and walked over to Rick. Before Amber was abel to open her mouth she saw the true sadness in his blue eyes. His skin was soaked with blood and his hair was tangled. His entire body was a wreck and his spirit was no better. This man was truly broken by his wife's death._

_"Hello Amber, how are you feeling?" Rick asked, looked over his shoulder at the girl. She shifted the blue tank top with her fingers._

_"I'm feeling fine, how are you holding up?" Amber set a light hand on Rick's shoulder and overlapped it with his and squeezed._

_"I'm trying." _

_"Don't push yourself." We both shared a small smile and he released my hand._

_"I'm going to go outside and scope out the area. I'll be back later." I left the small room and headed outside. The sun was bright and felt warm on my white skin. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the quiet world. It was nice to finally have some fresh air after the attack. I walked towards the fence to find Splicers already grabing onto metal and shaking it, attempting to rip it down. I found my satchel on the ground and quickly patted away the dust that clung to it. The brown leather rested securly around my shoulder and I opened it up to reveal all the glass vials and the syringe still in place._

_I smiled at my luck and quickly grabbed the syringe. The cool metal felt nice against my warm skin as I placed it on my forearm and secured it. The needle was still sharp and easily slid into the decaying flesh of one of the Splicers. Slowly the Adam dripped into the glass vial on the top of the metal device. Finally I could taste some fresh Adam._

_"I see you still depend on Adam." Rick claimed as he and Carl joined me outside._

_"I don't depend on it but I do need it to survive." I looked over to Rick as his gaze fixed on something outside the fence. I turned and found what he was looking at, a woman. She was a black woman with dreadlocks and a sword around her back. Carl and Rick quickly went to grab her and brought her inside. Before I was able to follow them I looked back into the sunshine and made sure the fence was secure._

Andrea and Lilliann were walking around Woodbury when Lilliann suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Andrea took a few steps back and placed her hands on Lilliann's shoulders.

"I, I can feel people under the ground. There's two, no three, no four maybe five people down there." Lilliann dropped to her knees and felt the hot cement with her hands.

"What do you mean there's people under the ground?" Andrea whispered into her ear.

"I don't know but I'm positive there's people down there."

"Well let's go talk with Phillip, he should know what's going on." The two girls got to their feet and began to sprint towards The Governor's house. When they opened to the door they found the house empty, even the study.

"Where is he?" Lilliann asked, looking around for him.

"I don't know, but we should wait here for him. He should be back soon." Lilliann knew he would return but she wasn't sure what he was going to tell them when he did get back.


	12. Chapter 12

_So it seems that Glenn and Maggie have been taken hostage by some crazy loon who calls himself The Governor; at least that what this new person told us. Apparently she was staying at a camp that they called Woodbury, she described the place as more of a bordered up town with at least seventy-two survivors inside. _

_"So why didn't you stay?" I asked, applying a cool rag on the girl's bullet wound. She flinched away from my touch but seemed thankful for the cooling relief from her pain._

_"It wasn't safe. That man isn't safe."_

_"That man? The Governor?"_

_"Yeah, him." She almost seemed to spit out his name and brown eyes turned a coal like black when he was mentioned._

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"He kept his daughter locked up, she was in chains and had a bag over her head."_

_"You mean he kept his daughter in a cage?"_

_"Oh no, she wasn't his daughter anymore. She turned." I almost dropped the rag but the woman grabbed it before it fell from my fingertips._

_"That's insane, who would do that?" If this man has Glenn and Maggie and his Splicer daughter in a cage he was as insane as Lilliann's father._

_"I don't know why but I know I was the only one in that town to see it. Not even Andrea followed me."_

_"Andrea? A girl with blonde hair?" I grabbed the towel from the woman as she agreed and described Andrea in more depth. I opened a first aid kit and grabbed more bandages as she described how they survived the winter together._

_"It was a cold winter and Andrea was getting sick, I wasn't sure she would make it."_

_"Was there anyone else in your group? Another girl a little shorter than me with red hair? She's blind." I turned and applied the bandages to the already clotted wound. I looked into her eyes and was ready to hear her answer when Rick entered the room followed by Daryl and a prisoner._

_"We are going to need you to get us to Woodbury. Amber can you stay here and watch over the prison?" _

_"Sure thing Rick." Rick nodded in agreement, a small amount of relief in his eyes as they began to move out. The woman gave me a quick glance as they vanished into the night scenery._

Lilliann and Andrea were with Milton as the smoke rose high into the sky, the body of the dead research patient burning to ashes in front of them. It was almost peaceful, just the three of them standing behind the walls knowing they were protected from the harm on the outside.

"It's going to be night soon, we should leave." Milton muttered out looking up at the sky, Andrea put a hand on Lilliann's back and led her back towards the town.

"Andrea you don't have to lead me everywhere like a stray puppy." Lilliann gave her friend a light smile as a cool breeze whisked through their hair. The warmth of Andrea's hand left Lilliann's shoulders and she silently apologized.

"Well get a goodnight's rest Lilliann." Lilliann gave the two a wave goodbye as they parted ways. Lilliann was putting on her pajamas when the first gun shot echoed through the town. Everyone was outside, shouting and demanding answers from their leader. Lilliann quickly found Andrea next the man.

"Andrea, what's going on?" she asked, looking around wildly.

"Lilliann, I have no idea. Can you try and see if there are any walkers in the town?"

"Splicers? How would Splicers get in?"

"Sometimes the gates can get breached, if you're able to sense them that would be mighty helpful." A big hand rested on Lilliann's shoulder and she quickly shoved it off. Closing her eyes she felt the entire town pulse and vibrate. She could see at least five people near the edge of the wall, they weren't Splicers they moved differently. Their bodies were low to the ground and they huddled together for protection.

"There aren't any Splicers in the town, they're just people maybe we can reason with them." Lilliann tried to confront The Governor but he wasn't going to have any peaceful talks with them; he wanted blood.

"Alright, everyone go back to your houses and lock your doors. Lilliann, Andrea follow me and we can deal with these terrorists." The Governor quickly led them towards a hideout; he shoved them behind the doors where three other men joined them.

"What's little miss Blindy doing here?" the slurry voice of Merle was the first person to speak.

"She can help us find the terrorists, she needs to stay back though; don't want to risk her getting shot." he placed another hand on her shoulder and Lilliann felt her lip twitch with anger, she didn't like him touching her. The others in the room quickly agreed and began to load their weapons. Andrea and The Governor had a minor falling out before they all exited the room.

Gun shots rang through the area and Lilliann held her nose in the palm of her hand to help her breath through all the smoke that clung in the air. This was a complete war zone and Lilliann found herself huddled behind a brick wall as bullets flew over her head. She clutched her knees to her chest and tried to pin point where the bullets were coming from.

"Well little lady can you help us find the terrorists?" Merle was huddled over Lilliann and she quickly shook her head.

"There's too much going on, I can't figure out where they are. Plus they keep moving along with everyone else in the town."

"Well that's just dandy." Merle's body lifted from above Lilliann's as he shot off round after round towards the people. Lilliann stayed huddled behind the wall until most of the gun fire was gone. Smoke still clung to the air but the town was now silent. Lilliann could feel the people come from their houses, slowly clutching on to each other for safety and stability. Slowly, Lilliann got to her feet and walked down the hill, trying to find Andrea or Milton. Her mind was fuzzy and she had a hard time walking, her legs felt numb and she had no idea why.

"Lilliann, are you alright?" Two hand grabbed onto her shoulders and turned her around, it was Milton's voice. Lilliann nodded her head, a little too slow for Milton and quickly placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Milton but what's going on?"

"They escaped but we were able to capture one, everyone is gathering in the circle. Follow me and stay close, I think you might've sprained your ankle."

"How could I sprain my ankle? I was hunched over the entire time." Milton took one of Lilliann's arm and drapped it over his shoulder, trying to take most of her weight off her left foot.

"You might've slipped when you crouched down or you sat on it wrong." Milton assured the small girl that she was going to be fine and he helped her towards the ring. She could hear everyone shouting, all of the people in town wanting blood.

"They're thirsty for blood, but why?" Lilliann pushed Milton away, her ankle already feeling better. She twisted her foot in circles, waking it up slowly.

"We were attacked, one of them personally attacked The Governor. He was injured pretty badly and these people just want revenge."

"No this is more than revenge, this is complete thirst for blood that won't go away with just the attackers." Lilliann's insides twisted in fear as the people grew angrier and angrier as the two drew closer and closer; these people were mad if they had just a tiny bit of Adam in their veins they'd be one step away from becoming Splicers.

"So who were they able to capture?" Lilliann tried to look around to sense who was all around but the towns people kept jumping and shouting, disorienting the blind girl; also the smoke was still clouding her senses. Finally the people quieted down as The Governor walked out into the middle of the ring.

He gave a tiny speech, walking around and trying to give everyone a false sense of security. He told about his failed promises of safety and how he was afraid of what tomorrow might bring. He's afraid of the terrorists and that they want they have. He then singled out Merle, calling the man a terrorist; a traitor. Merle was pushed into the center of the ring as another body was dragged into the area next to Merle.

"This is Merle's brother, a terrorist!" The people rallied with anger, demanding blood and the death of the terrorists. Lilliann's eyes widened as her nose picked up the scent of dirt and blood that clung to only one person she knew. It clung to the person who protected her and took care of her during the time on the farm.

"No, Daryl, no!" Lilliann tried to take a step closer the two men in the circle but arms wrapped around her waist and held her back. She could hear Andrea close by screaming at The Governor to let them go.

"These people are not terrorists their my friends!" Andrea called out trying to get the leaders attention but he just ignored her; claiming he had no power here. Tears burned behind Lilliann's eyes as The Governor said one sentence only.

"Brother against brother in a fight TO THE DEATH!" Merle then stood up and claimed that he was loyal only to this town. Daryl's body dropped to the ground and Lilliann felt her voice break as she cried out, the arms still holding her back. The two brothers wrestled on the ground until Merle lifted Daryl up and they began to fight side by side. Andrea and Lilliannn both cried out for this to stop, there didn't need to be any more blood.

The yelling soon turned into screams as a bullet lodged itself into skull of a woman. Smoke clouded the room and the arms that wrapped around Lilliann's waist let go and she sprinted towards the circle. Daryl and Merle were already running towards the wall and Lilliann tried her hardest to catch up.

Finally the small group stopped beside the wall, looking around as Merle bended the metal to make a small opening.

"Daryl!" Lilliann called out as she ran towards them. His arms wrapped around her in a warm hug as she smothered her face against his chest, taking in his scent.

"Come on now, they're right behind us." Merle and Rick pushed everyone on the other side of the wall and they all sprinted down the street, fighting off Splicers as they fled farther into the woods. Daryl grabbed onto Lilliann's hand and steered her through the trees and they regrouped on the side of the road. The hand around Lilliann's wrist dropped as a fight broke out at the sight of Merle. Glenn was the first attack and Michonne was the other voice that broke out. They all tried to calm down and Lilliann felt herself drawing farther away from the group as they all began to yell when Merle opened his mouth.

The words he said made a pit of disgust land in Lilliann's stomach and everyone, even Daryl, told him to shut up but Merle didn't listen he just kept talking until his body fell to the ground with a thud. Lilliann walked over to the group as they slowly calmed down and tried to figure out a plan.

"What's the big problem with this man?" she asked joining the conversation at last.

"He attacked Glenn and Maggie, almost had them executed. If Merle comes back then he'll just anger everyone in the prison." The voices began to slur together and Lilliann was unsure what was going to happen. Daryl claimed that Merle was blood and that it was just going to be him and Merle; they can fend for themselves.

"Daryl you can't leave!" Lilliann chased after the man as he walked away from the group. She grabbed onto his hand and tried to pull him back.

"I'm sorry Lil but he's my brother, I can't just leave him out here." Daryl spun around and placed his hands on Lilliann's shoulders.

"You can't just leave like this and if you are then I'll follow you." tears streamed down her cheeks and she tried to stop the sobs that would soon follow.

"Lil, you can't do that. I can't ask you to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't protect you! You need to go back to the prison where you'll be safe!" Daryl's voice was growing angry and Lilliann's tears dried up.

"Fine," her voice grew cold and she smacked Daryl's hands away. He tried to reach out to her but she turned and walked away. She heard him curse under his breath but the anger that swelled in her throat as Maggie walked towards her. Daryl shut the trunk of the car and walked off with his brother in the woods as everyone else gathered inside the vehicle. Lilliann's head leaned on the window as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Lilliann, Daryl will come back." Maggie tried to comfort the girl with soothing words as she placed her hand on top of Lilliann's. All Lilliann could do was nod and brush off Maggie's hand, her anger still wasn't subsiding. Lilliann felt her eyes slowly close and she fell into an angry, dreamless sleep on the drive back to the prison.

"Lilliann!" Amber's voice was the first one to break through Lilliann's sleep as Amber threw her arms around Lilliann.

"Hi Amber." Lilliann lifted one of her arms and tried to give her friend the best hug she could manage.

"Lilliann, what's wrong?" Amber drew her closer, her voice holding concern.

"Daryl left, I just want to go to sleep right now." Lilliann tried to get out of the car but stumbled out and fell on her hands and knees. Amber lifted her friend up and lead her towards the cells, both of them walking in silence.

Lilliann walking into a tiny cell and plopped down onto the bottom bunk. She curled into herself on the mattress and slowly fell asleep, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunlight streaked through the dusty windows as the group slowly woke from their slumber. Carol was feeding the screaming child while Beth and Carl made breakfast. Maggie was patching up Glenn's wounds and Rick was no where to be seen. Amber strolled into the tiny cell and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Lilliann, are you awake?" Amber delicately rocked her friend's legs back and forth, slowly waking the girl. Lilliann let out a groan and tried to sit up in the tiny space, she was just short enough that her head didn't bash against the metal railing of the top bunk.

"I'm awake Amber." she quietly called out, wiping the slumber from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Amber. You don't have to check on me every minute." Lilliann's voice grew cold even though she was fully stocked with Adam, which worried her friend.

"I'm not checking on you every minute but everyone is worried about you. You've been back for a day now and haven't said anything. You're really scaring me Lilliann." Amber placed a hand on Lilliann's shoulder and smiled when Lilliann placed a pale hand over hers.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you."

"Come on let's go get some fresh air." Amber helped the blind girl to her feet and the two walked out into the sunlight.

"Glad to see you moving around, Lilliann." Hershel smiled towards the two as he limped over to them.

"I'm also glad to see you moving around." Lilliann smiled in the man's direction and the two shared a light conversation before Hershel dismissed himself to go and find Rick.

"Can you tell me which direction he is in?" Hershel asked, his breath becoming staggered. Lilliann closed her eyes and lifted her arm in one direction pointing outside the fence.

"That way, on the other side." Hershel gave them a quick thanks before hobbling over towards the confused leader. Lilliann's smile faltered as she remembered hearing about Hershel's leg. It was the second story she heard upon her arrival to the prison, the first being the new baby. It was so strange for her, granted she only knew these people for a limited time it was still odd for her to walk around comfortably knowing they could all die at any moment. T-Dog, Lori and various others were all killed in this prison and Lilliann was sure it would see many more deaths.

"Get down!" Before Lilliann was able to register who called out to them Amber's arms were wrapped around her and she was in full armor. The cool metal rested on top of Lilliann until she felt her own protection form.

"We need to find safety, we can't maintain these forever." Amber called out as bullets bounced off their armor. They ran through the grass towards the fences as more and more bullets were fired in their direction.

"If only we had ammo then we could fire back," Lilliann claimed, her armor loosing its power with every step she took. One stray bullet lodged itself into her right shoulder, causing the girl to fall to the ground.

"Lilliann!" Amber cried out her name and picked up the twitching body of the blind girl and continued to run to safety. Blood dripped down the silver armor as Amber continued to deflect bullets. Finally Amber's armor disappeared and she able to put Lilliann somewhere safe just as Maggie came screaming out of the prison, guns in her arms. She threw a machine gun towards Amber then handed one to Beth who was crouched near Carl behind a wall, the food forgotten.

Lilliann clutched her injury, trying to stop the bleeding as everyone around her began to fire off their weapons. She slowly opened her eyes and began to scan area.

"Amber, there's someone in the guard tower." Lilliann pointed in the direction the man was standing and Amber quickly shot at him. In no time Lilliann saw the man fall to the ground, dead.

"Where else?"

"There's no one close by, they're all behind the fences. Wait, what is that?" Lilliann pointed towards the road and Amber followed her arm, looking out into the distance as a truck came into view.

"Is that Glenn? I know he drove off somewhere when we came outside but I'm not sure that's him." Amber squinted her eyes to get a better look but the sun's glare still blinded her. The truck busted through the first fence and stopped in the grass. Lilliann heard a loud crashing noise and then felt the fear rise in her throat as Splicers began to unload from the back of the vehicle.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice and body shaking.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good." Splicers began to ravage through the grass, trying to find food as Michonne sliced their heads off one by one.

"Michonne won't survive, fighting on her own and Hershel's down there too!" Lilliann cried out, Amber cursed under her breath but no one could move with the bullets still flying around. They were all sitting ducks until the bullets stopped and another truck drove through the horde.

"Oh thank God, its Glenn! He saved Hershel and Michonne!" Amber claimed, relief flooding over her body as the intruders retreated. Carl and Beth opened the gates to allow the truck through. Maggie ran over to the door and helped her father out, hugging and crying into his chest; Beth joined her sister and they all rejoiced at almost everyone being safe. Lilliann walked over to a corpse she didn't recognize and bent down beside it.

"That was Axel." Carol's voice was soft when she spoke and held more than a hint of sorrow.

"You liked him?" Lilliann asked, looking in Carol's direction.

"He was a nice guy," Carol bent beside the blind girl and caressed Axel's dead body.

"Is there a bullet in his head?" Lilliann asked, the questioned shocked the woman and she stopped her stroking.

"Yes, there are multiple bullets in his head."

"Very well." Lilliann stood up and left the woman to her grieving.

"Rick?" Maggie's voice sounded out from her crying as she ran over the fence. Carl just closed it as three people walked into the area. Lilliann turned when she felt his steps as he walked closer and closer.

"Lilliann..." his voice was just above a whisper and Lilliann felt more tears sting her eyes as she turned and walked away from him. Amber was by her side, giving the man a deep angry glare. Lilliann shoved her friend aside and entered the cell block, shutting out everything.

_I can honestly say I was shocked. First we were randomly attacked and Lilliann was shot in the shoulder and now Redneck is back. Also there's this new guy who smells of alcohol and doesn't seem to have a hand. A part from the attack I was shocked about Lilliann's reaction to Redneck returning. I know she has feelings for this guy and I thought she would've ran straight to him with open arms but instead she paid no attention to him even when he said her name. The look on his face was priceless, I wish I had a camera and a way to develope the film so I could stare at it for the rest of my life. His eyes opened wide in shock and his mouth almost dropped to the concrete; it was joyous._

_"Well Redneck all I can say is you fucked up, real bad." I took the silence to get a good look at this new person that entered the grounds. He was a few inches taller than Daryl and he seemed to have barely any hair at all, one of his hands was cut off and wrapped in metal and he had a semi-muscular build. He could almost be considered handsome if he didn't reek of booze and never opened his mouth._

_"Let's all regroup in the foyer, we're too exposed out here." Rick ordered, already making his way inside. We slowly filed behind him and we all stood in a circle, debating._

_"First things first, we need to do something about Merle." Glenn spoke up, his eye was still red and swollen and his lip didn't look any better. I looked over at the man beside Redneck and saw them both tense up, ready to fight._

_"I'm ahead of you on that, Merle you are going in the cell and we're locking you up." Rick was already pushing the man, who was fighting back and slinging curse words around, into an open cell. When he threw Merle back and onto the ground Rick locked the cage, securing that Merle couldn't get out._

_"So what's the plan now?" Lilliann asked, her voice was shy and fragile as she walked from her room. I strolled over to her and put my arm around her shoulders, making sure Redneck wouldn't make a move towards her. He just gave me a sideways glare and continued to walk back and forth above us._

_"We can't stay here." Maggie began, her voice holding tears that shimmered in her eyes._

_"We're not running," and with those words the war began. People shouted out their answers and Rick tried to walk away until Hershel finally found his voice and called out to Rick. _

_"We should set up guards, we're defenseless right now." Carol spoke out, softly rocking the child in her arms._

_"I'll take first watch," I spoke out already grabbing an automatic and making sure it was loaded._

_"I'll go with you." His voice slurred a bit and my eyes glared up at the stairs as he made his way down the steps. He loaded his crossbow and we both shared a deep glare before heading towards the watch towers._

_"So why did you want to come out here with me?" I asked, staring at the ground below._

_"How can I get back on Lilliann's good side?"_

_"Way to get to the point but in all honesty I don't think you'll ever get back on her good side and talking to me won't help."_

_"You know her better than anyone else here, I thought maybe you could give me some advice. Worthless bitch."_

_"Listen Redneck, I'm not the one that abandoned Lilliann. I'm not the one who tries to push everyone away and when they finally go away you want them back. Look at yourself, Daryl because honestly you're the bitch." with those final words we sat there in silence. I kept raising and lowering my gun, trying to get a better feel for it, Daryl was beside me, sulking. I almost felt bad for him, here he was trying so hard to get Lilliann back and I just totally told him there was no way in Hell that'll happen._

_"You're right." he muttered._

_"What?"_

_"You're right, I push 'em away then want 'em back its my fault Lilliann won't talk or look at me."_

_"Redneck, I've got one question for you and if you answer it truthfully then I'll help you get Lilliann."_

_"A'right what is it?"_

_"How do you feel about Lilliann and I mean like do you like her or love her?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure. I know during the winter I was worried about her day in and day out. When we first met all I cared about was how she could help us find Sophia and then...I don't know how I feel all I really want to do is see her smile and to protect her."_

_"Redneck, I'm pretty sure you love Lilliann otherwise you wouldn't be up here with me trying to get her back." a smile hit my lips as I looked over at him and saw realization light up his eyes._

_"I guess that's true."_

_"It is true, so now go and tell Lilliann how you feel."_

_"Just get down and go tell her?"_

_"No, get down ask Maggie to take over and then go tell her." _

Lilliann laid on her bed, anger swirling in her blind eyes. People passed her door every once in a while, some even stopped to chat but they mostly left her alone. She was glad for the silence it helped her collect her thoughts and emotions. The prison was almost peaceful on the inside, apart from Glenn twitching every time he got near Merle. Lilliann noticed that everyone grew angry and nervous around Daryl's older brother and she had no idea why.

Lilliann finally sat up and began to walk out of her room when she heard the soft sound of someone walking towards her. She turned towards the noise and felt his steps draw closer. She gave him a deep glare and turned to walk away when he shot out his hand and grasped her wrist.

"Listen to me, Lilliann." Daryl said, pulling her into his chest as she tried to fight him.

"No, you're just going to abandon me for your brother again!"

"No I'm not I promise."

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Because...because I...Fuck it, its because I love you!" Lilliann's body went limp in his arms and she slowly turned to face him, their faces inches apart.

"What?"

"I'm not good at expressing myself, you know that, but I love you Lilliann."

"You're just sayin-" her words were cut off by his lips as they pressed lightly against hers. Lilliann felt herself melt into the kiss as she put her hands around his neck and tried to draw him closer.

_**A/N: YES after thirteen chapters they finally kiss and make up! Sorry I'm really happy they're back together and I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a review if possible. Thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The sunlight was dimmer than the day before as Lilliann's eyes fluttered open. Her ear twitched from the warm breath that cascaded down her neck as she slowly lifted the arm from her body, making sure not to wake the man next to her. The dim lighting was bright enough for the yellows of her eyes to help her see the tiny room she was in. There was a cloth near the gate, covering the bed and Lilliann was sure he put that there after dragging her back to his cell. Beside the cloth was his crossbow, leaning against a wooden chair that was already rotting away. A smile played on her pale face as the girl looked over her shoulder at the sleeping man behind her. His shoulders glistened with sweat and softly raised with every breath he took. Her eyes slinked upward towards his face, also drenched in sweat with patches of dirt. There was slight irritation on his chin from his constantly scratching at the tiny hairs beginning to sprout. The smile on her face was still there when Lilliann leaned over, her lips just above his ear and her breath warm as she lightly whispered into it.  
"I could easily stab you with your own arrow." she watched as his eyes slowly opened and he grabbed her hand.  
"I understand, get dressed and grab your shit." he slowly sat up and ripped the thin sheet from their bodies, exposing them to the elements as he grabbed his clothes and threw hers to her. The two dressed in silence and then Daryl grabbed Lilliann's hand and dragged her towards the fences.  
"The one right there." it was a simple routine for them: she makes a threat, she grabs her stuff, she points, he kills then the drinks and everything is fine till they start again.  
_The days had dragged into one another, night barely separating them anymore. We all lived in fear and tried our hardest to defend ourselves in case of another attack. I was in the cafeteria, holding the infant known as Judith while Carol gathered food for everyone and Michonne was working out. It was a silent scene and for once we were feeling relaxed. That was until Redneck's brother strolled in. He began to spit out nonsense towards the colored girl, I think he was trying to apologize for hunting her down and trying to kill her. I quietly snickered as the girl continued her aerobics and ignored the man until he left. Carol came over with the food and I quietly handed Judith over to the older woman, allowing myself enough time to follow the man._  
_"So that's your idea of an apology?" I asked, leaning against his cell door as he taped his bum hand._  
_"Well if you couldn't tell from that, I ain't so good with saying sorry."_  
_"No really? I couldn't tell from Michonne ignoring you."_  
_"Ha ha sugar tits, so why are you really here?"_  
_"I can't read you,"_  
_"What the hell you talking about?" The man shifted towards me, a strange look on his dirty face._  
_"Well I don't know how you'll react to certain things, you are just a loose cannon of Redneckness."_  
_"Maybe you should try to get to know me before trying to read me."_  
_"Maybe." With those words we left the tiny room, guns in hand and headed outside to begin our watch duties. Just as I got outside I heard Maggie call out to Rick and then a blonde girl, full of sweat and dirt was thrown into the center. I kept my gun aimed at her while the others scoped out the scene and Rick ripped away her bag and threw it to Redneck._  
_"Andrea?" I whispered out the words as the girl wildly looked around, fear and confusion in her eyes. Rick was the first to get her to her feet and push her towards the prison. We all met in the cafeteria, still circling the girl._  
_"Where's Shane?" she asked._  
_"Dead," I finally answered her question after everyone stared at her in silence._  
_"Lori?"_  
_"She gave birth to a girl, but didn't survive." Hershel pitched in._  
_"T-Dog?"_  
_"Dead," once again the word left my lips. We all stood in silence until Carol took Andrea to meet Judith while we all prepared for what was to happen next._  
Andrea had her own vehicle and left the prison, hardly staying half the day. Lilliann's blind eyes stared at the wall as the doors closed and the small group headed inside. Daryl stood in front of the blind girl as Merle opened and closed the gate, fighting off any Splicers that crossed the metal fence.  
"So what's going to happen now?" she asked, looking in Rick's direction.  
"We prepare. We prepare for war." He said, marching inside the cement walls and out of sight.  
The next day Rick was gathering Michonne and Carl for a quick trip to gather more weapons and the three were on the road. Amber was helping Beth take care of the baby while Lilliann walked around the fences, taking in how far the Splicers were. A light breeze lifted up her shirt lightly and lowered it, relieving her briefly of the scorching heat. The girl was about to turn away until something caught her attention. The sound of metal grinding against itself and the heavy breathing with light moans of exhaustion. His steps amplified the vibrations as he walked towards the fence. Her heart raced as she felt his fingers curl around the metal links, threatening to break them. Her breath hitched in her throat as he tried to reach towards her.  
"Daughter," he groaned out, his voice shaking the ground and causing the Splicers near him to run.  
"Mr. Bubbles." Lilliann walked towards the man and intertwined their fingers, tears streaming down her eyes at his cold touch, "I missed you." the girl quickly let go of his hand and rushed towards the fences, yelling at Maggie to open the gate. She quickly ran out to court yard, the gate slamming behind her as Lilliann rushing into his arms. She felt the harsh metal as it crushed against her hand and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulders. Soon Splicers flooded the two, Lilliann heard Maggie cry out along with raining sound of gun fire. This time her heart didn't race with the fear of death but beated with the energy of victory as the machine began to drill into the heads of countless Splicers, killing small groups of them instantly.  
"Open the gate and allow Lilliann back inside!" Daryl yelled at Maggie as the Big Daddy began to run into the forest.  
"No Daddy, we need to head the other way. That's where Amber is and Daryl!" Lilliann cried, looking over her shoulder, even though she couldn't see them.  
"No, must go back to Rapture. That was order."  
"The order? Who's order?" The two raced through the forest, vines and branches whipping at them. Soon they were at the ocean, the waves rocking against the sand. A small metal pod sat on the sand, half way covered by the brown dirt so a tiny sliver of metal shined in the bright sun.  
They've been running for miles, he'd been running for miles but didn't show any sign of being weaker than before. His suit kept him charged and oil made it easier for him to move, she knew this already. She knew everything about this man, about Project Alpha. She even knew what he was doing before he opened the pod and placed them inside. She thought she knew everything that was going to happen as the metal carrier bolted into the waters, displacing the waves as it sank deeper and deeper. Various sea animals crossed their path, some hitting and getting killed by the cold metal as it swished past. Soon light filled the bottom of the ocean, revealing a place she was once called home. She was back in Hell. She was back in Rapture.  
The pod soon stopped inside a tiny room filled with velvet carpet and curtains that framed a golden statue of her father. Lilliann stepped out of the metal cage her feet dampening from the water that soaked through the floor from the cage. He stepped behind her, making sure she was safe as they walked to the center of the room.  
"The statue is gone, it's been replaced by a staircase?" she knew he wouldn't answer but still asked, feeling the cold railing of the stairs, anger bubbling inside of her.  
"Yes, Ms. Ryan. Is it to your liking?" a thick British accent entered Lilliann's ears and her eyes widened with shock. She looked up to the ceiling, sure that's where the voice came from as her heart pounded in her chest. The fear that raced through her veins wasn't from death, no this was a greater fear for the woman standing at the top glaring down. Lilliann wished for death instead of facing this girl again. She wished for anything but knew she was stuck dealing with this enemy.  
"Eleanor Lamb." she whispered, her voice shaking with every breath she quickly took.  
"Welcome back, little sister."

_**A/N: Sorry this one was so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you can. Thanks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Well shit. I noticed Lilliann running towards the fences screaming at Carl at the top of her lungs to open the gate. She rushed out into the courtyard so fast I could barely get a sound out of my throat to call at her. I was jogging towards the fences as everyone else gathered beside me._

_"What the hell is that thing?" Glenn asked, raising his sniper to get a perfect shot of the metal giant that Lilliann was approaching rapidly._

_"Don't shoot it Glenn!" I raised my hands in front of his scope until the Asian lowered the weapon. _

_"What's going on Amber?" Rick asked me, not taking his attention from Lilliann as she wrapped her arms around the helmet of the beast._

_"That, that's a Big Daddy. He is, he was, our protector in Rapture."_

_"Rapture? That place where Lilliann was born?" Redneck asked, spitting onto the ground and lingering behind me._

_"Yes, Rapture the underwater paradise. Come inside I'll explain more." I turned my back to the fence and began to stroll towards the cell block._

_"Wait, where's that thing takin' her?" Redneck asked, calling out Lilliann's name._

_"You idiot. He's taking her back home, back to hell." The group soon joined me in the walk to the cell block and they all circled around me with glaring eyes, wanting answers._

_"Alright now that we're all here, Amber explain what that thing was and where it's taking Lilliann." Rick ordered, not taking his scorching glare off me._

_"That was Project Alpha, part of the Alpha series. There were dozens of failed Alphas only three survived the tests that they were put through. Each Alpha that survived was bonded to a certain Little Sister, like Lilliann and me. Project Alpha, the one that was outside, was bonded to Lilliann. Project Delta, who died a long time ago, was bonded to me then there was Project Beta."_

_"Who was he bonded to?" Beth asked shyly from side lines, holding Judith in her arms while the child fed from a bottle._

_"A child, with a horrible mother." my words soon became venomous in my mouth._

_"What was so horrible about her mother?" Maggie asked._

_"Her mother was nothing more than a coward. A few months before the fall of Rapture and we forced out of our home, the woman fled. She mysteriously vanished and she took her daughter with her. Andrew, Lilliann's father, believed that the woman was the reason that Rapture fell. That she was the sole person that destroyed everything."_

_"What was her name?" the farm girl asked, lacing her fingers with Glenn's._

_"Sofia Lamb."_

"I wish you could see the changes that have been made, Lilliann." her voice grew colder and closer as Lilliann stood still, her fists shaking. It wasn't long till the slender girl was circling her, making Lilliann feel trapped.

"I wouldn't know if there was a difference, this place feels like it always has."

"Now that's a lie, we both know that. This place has changed, my mother changed it."

"Sofia Lamb? That traitor is still alive?" The words slipped from Lilliann's mouth too fast for her to recall what she just said. It didn't matter now that they were said, not even her apology mattered. Sudden pain erupted from Lilliann's cheek and the noise of flesh smacking flesh echoed around the tiny room as Lilliann fell onto her side, holding her swollen cheek.

"Don't you dare call my mother that, you little bitch!" Eleanor spit the words at the blind girl crumpled on the ground. The machine that stood silently suddenly came back to life, rushing to Lilliann's side and helping her to her feet.

"Eleanor, that is not the proper mannerisms of a young lady." Lilliann's breath and heartbeat stopped at the chilling sound of her voice that came from the top of the staircase.

"Sorry, mother." Eleanor bowed her head as the woman took delicate, slow steps down the stairs. From the faint swoosh of fabric against heels, Lilliann could tell that the stairs were either carpeted or had a carpet of the center of them.

"Welcome, Ms. Ryan. Welcome back home."

"This is not home, I have a home." Lilliann's voice grew cold and she could feel her eyes heating up, the black boiling away to reveal the room before her. The once rusting staircase was now golden and sparkled in the brightly lit room. The stairs also formed a half circle, meeting at a narrow hallway at the top. In front of Lilliann, blocking her view was the traitor.

Sofia Lamb was dressed in a long gray dress that ended just below her knees. It had silver buttons that were all done and half way covered with a spotless white half jacket that ended at her wrists. Behind Sofia was Eleanor. She had on a lilac night gown, shockingly enough, that ended at her ankles. Her hair was a dark brown and cut in a straight line that ended at her chin. Her skin was porcelain smooth white without a single blemish, the kind of skin all the Little Sisters had.

"Lilliann, I know Andrew Ryan is dead."

"Yes, I know that as well, because I killed him."

"I know."

"No you didn't know, you just guessed. What you did know is that I would tell you how he died, you know very little for being a scholar." Sofia's shoulders raised slightly, much to Lilliann's pleasure, but soon Sofia let out her breath slowly calming down.

"I know what you are trying to do Lilliann and it will not work. Project Alpha, please take our guest to her room, dinner will be waiting." Metal hands wrapped around Lilliann's tiny waist and lifted her onto his shoulders as he began to walk through the metal hallways of Rapture.

"At least the halls didn't change, they only got brighter." she commented before leaning over the man's head, her eyes trying to meet his. "Please let me go, or I'll have to shut you down." she said politely, her eyes pleading for him to coöperate. The man stopped mid stride, a loud sigh escaping his suit. The man slowly lowered the girl onto her feet in front of him, the light behind his mask glowing dim while her eyes still shined brightly. "Thank you." Lilliann placed a hand on his helmet, a tear sliding down her cheek as she rushed towards the exit.

The girl hid behind walls and other objects hoping not be detected escaping. A few people strolled her way and the girl was able to dodge them without much questions being raised. Lilliann entered the room with the grand staircase, looking over the railing she noticed that the room was empty. Sighing with relief the girl slowly stepped down the red carpeted steps, trying her hardest not to trip and fall. The girl was outside the metal pod that was still dripping from the salt water when the room was suddenly bathed in red light and a piercing siren erupted her ears. Lilliann held onto her ears and crumpled to her knees, shaking with fear.

"Lilliann Ryan has escaped, she is a danger to the people and must be captured. If you see her please do anything to stop her from making it to the main land and destroying the paradise we have created. Do anything, even kill her if you must." the voice sounded much like Sofia's as it echoed throughout the hallways over the intercom. Anger boiled in the girl but she fought the urge to go into Sofia's office and bash her skull in with her drill, she needed to escape. Lilliann quickly entered the pod and directed it back onto the mainland, watching as the water separated to make room for her escape.

Soon Lilliann was feeling the soft sand between her toes as she walked towards the thick forest. The trees blurred past her as the girl broke into a sprint, the prison couldn't be that far away she thought. She was wrong. Soon the trees thinned out to reveal a tiny saw mill. The building had rotting wood and was surrounded by tall metal silos. Lilliann stopped out in the open to catch her breath as sweat dripped down her chin and onto the scratchy grass. A twig broke a few feet away and Lilliann looked over to see five Splicers heading her way. They were slow due to broken or twisted ankles and only wobbled over to her spot as she backed away.

Lilliann's heart raced as she backed against the silo, feeling the cool metal against her back. Each Splicer inched closer and Lilliann noticed three of them turn away from her. The two that noticed her kept getting closer and Lilliann let out a cry for help as she frantically looked around for a weapon. There was a stick close by and Lilliann bent down to pick it up. Once she had a firm grasp on the splintering wood she ran towards the closest Splicer and swung with all her might. The stick broke on direct contact, shattering before her without doing any damage.

"Shit." she whispered out, running as fast as she could towards the building, hoping to find some shelter. As she ran past the two Splicers Lilliann found herself ramming against someone's chest. The girl fell onto her butt and looked up to see his eyes staring down at her. A smile crept onto her lips as she got to her feet.

"Don't get to close, the enemy is near." the man whispered into her ear and Lilliann looked over his shoulder to see a darker skinned guy with a baseball bat behind them. She nodded in agreement and ran towards the building, avoiding the man with black hair. Lilliann soon found herself in a tiny cleared area with two vehicles parked across from each other.

"Lilliann?" a feeble man looked over at the girl from a fallen wooden fence that he was sitting at. Lilliann looked over at the man and noticed that he was talking with Hershel.

"Milton? What's going on?"

"Well the Governor is talking with Rick," the man explained as Hershel wobbled over to them.

"About what?"

"About the battle that happened the other day and hopefully they can come to terms and there can be peace between us."

"The battle? That wasn't a battle that was a blood bath."

"I recorded it as a battle and why are your eyes glowing?" The man asked, leaning his face close to hers.

"They do this sometimes, come any closer and I will rip your throat apart." the girl growled. Before Milton was able to react two men exited the building, creating a loud noise when they opened the door and silencing the area. Daryl and the man, Martinez is who Lilliann believed it was, reentered the area not saying a word. Everyone was silent as they all gathered into their own vehicles, Rick riding with Hershel while Lilliann and Daryl rode on the death machine.

They all entered the prison in silence, Amber rushed over to Lilliann and helped her off the motorcycle while Rick gathered everyone in the cell block.

"So I talked to this Governor, had a discussion for quit some time." he began.

"Just the two of ya?" Merle interrupted.

"Yes, just the two of us." Merle then whispered something to Michonne and Glenn as he exited the room that Lilliann didn't really catch while Rick continued. "He wants the prison. He wants us gone, dead."

"So what are we going to do?" Amber asked, looking over at Lilliann as she moved closer to Daryl. The man wrapped a protective arm around the girl's shoulder and drew her close to him.

"We're going to fight. We are going to war."


End file.
